Fools Rush In
by blueeyedchibi
Summary: Pity overwhelms those who attempt a closer look at the complicated layers of denial and lies. Poor Envy was only following orders. CH9 UP! EdVy
1. Meeting Loose Ends

**A/N: Thought this up while I was in sewing class. Yippee! Haha, finally I wrote a one-shot without all the angst. I'm proud. XD**

**Disclaimer: Just be glad I don't own FMA. I mean, lets have a little consideration to the poor people who haven't discovered the wonders of yaoi. **

**Meeting Loose Ends**

Chapter one

---

_-Fold fabric in half, right sides together._

Check.

_-Pin pattern along the selvage._

Che- Oh. Selvage?

What the hell?

Envy, dumbstruck, stared down at his pitiful pink fabric with his mouth slightly agap. Sewing was supposed to be _easy- _how was it that he couldn't make it past the second step? He hadn't even threaded the machine yet and he was already knee-deep in troubles.

I guess I should explain how someone such as myself ended up in such a humiliating position in the first place.

-

It was a Monday, and just because of that I knew it was going to be a bad day, and believe me, I'm _never_ wrong.

I was a good half an hour late for my first class (Three words: _Not_ a morning person! And no, 'a' doesn't count as a word), so my teacher rewarded me with a detention for my never ending tardiness and alittle back-talking after that. Whoops.

So there I was, sitting slouched in my chair, absent-mindedly twirling a nearly black hair around my pointer finger as my dear old teacher droned on about the most boring of things (the class happened to be science, if you care to know), when my name was suddenly blared over the speakers, alerting me that I was wanted down at the councilor's office.

Most of my class chuckled or clapped, automatically getting it into their heads that I had beat up some innocent little eighth grader again and I was being called down to get suspended or something. Honestly, even _I_ half expected that to be the case. My teacher just rolled his eyes at the interruption and jerked his thumb at the door, motioning for me to get out.

I was only too happy. I stood up, gave a lazy stretch, taking my sweet time, and gave my classmates a mock bow and exited with a smirk on my face.

But I guess I'm getting alittle too detailed here. I tend to do that. Long story short, I was fortunately _not_ being suspended- just informed that I was short one class on my course selection sheet.

My councilor recited to me my few choices for an elective- woodworking, power mechanics, drama, art, cooking, and sewing. Actually, that was quite a bit, but I quickly eliminated most of them.

I did woodworking last year, and I felt like murdering the whole idea of working with wood just as much as the hammer murdered my fingers, one-by-one, each a gruesome death filled with cussing and throwing things across the room. I am _not_ doing that again.

I'm not much of an artist, and frankly, I didn't want to be one, so that was out of the question. Drama was silly. It involved flapping your hands and crowing like a bird. Besides, I'm too lazy, and don't really feel like being labeled a 'Drama Nerd,' as everyone in it was.

Cooking- well, I bet you'd be surprised. I'm not half bad. But here's the thing. I know for a fact that I'm banned from the kitchens after I pulled that little stunt that one time. It had taken staff weeks to clear the mess me and a few buddies made. Not to mention a few times when I had gotten bored and stuck other kid's shit in the ovens and left them to be, well, annihilated.

That left sewing. The most ridiculous, girly, waste-of-time class I had ever heard of. I mean, who went to school to get a great career in _sewing_? Alright, I can think of a few. Costume artists, designers, future stay at home Moms. But that was beside the point.

I knew a girl once who took sewing. She said it was the easiest class she had ever taken and she passed with flying colours. Apparently you were only required to make three things during the whole semester and otherwise you could sit and talk, do homework, or even sleep if you wanted to.

Now that didn't sound too bad. How hard could it be? I could always bully a few kids to sign up with me so I wouldn't be alone. Besides, it wouldn't matter if I earned a few extra laughs from this. Hell, I was one of the most popular guys at school, and I'd be the one passing a class without doing hardly anything, while the rest of them sat in desks day after day writing essays.

Or drawing.

Or acting.

Or doing something equally as horrible. Fine, then. I had made up my mind, and, with a flourish, I snatched up a pencil from the councilor's stationary holder which was a soup tin pasted with little magazine clippings of cute little animals and butterflies. I was too caught up in the moment with drawing an exaggerated checkmark in the box beside 'Textiles 11' to even mock it in my head.

-

And so here I am. Sitting here, grinding the heels of my palms into my eyes, and not knowing what a 'selvage' is. And I must say, it's not making me feel very happy.

I should be able to sew. I'm not brain dead, despite what you may think. I'll have you know I'm passing all my classes, and _no_, it's not because it's only the second day of the semester.

Okay, yeah, it is.

But it shouldn't take a genius to do this stuff. I begin flipping idly through the pages of my instruction booklet, gazing in growing dismay at the complicated diagrams and the unfamiliar terms.

_Grain line._

_Seam allowance._

_Slip stitch._

_Top stitch._

_Casing._

_Basting. _

I could go on forever. It made no sense. I honestly thought I was going to enjoy this class. The first day wasn't bad at all. Our teacher -who was surprisingly male- (what kind of man teaches textiles? Please. Where is your dignity?) Mr. Mustang, told us we could listen to the radio during class and work at our own pace. We spent the rest of the day filling out papers with class expectations and so on.

But today was different. As soon as the class (which was all girl, I kid you not) and I assembled in the room Mr. Mustang instructed us to go digging in this huge plastic tub filled to the rim with colourful fabric. The girls didn't seem to have a problem with this, the simple minded creatures that they are, but I curled my lip and frowned at the tub and Mr. Mustang, who caught it with coal black eyes, sent me a disapproving look.

I rolled up my sleeves in defeat, and, when the flock of females had died down, I approached the tub and eyed its contents wearily. Sewing was obviously _made_ for girls since I didn't see one piece of material in there that looked even half manly. It was hard for me to even touch the stuff.

But luckily, I was spared that part. Touching the fabric, I mean. The next thing I knew some girl was beside me, pulling out a long, pink snake from the sea of colours and pushing it in my face. I took it from her hands if only to get her to stop.

She had long blonde hair tied up in a high pony tail with big bedroom blue eyes. She smiled at me. "There. I picked out your material for you."

I looked blankly at the fabric pooling out of my arms. It was pink with little white hearts. I tried to ignore the fact that it would completely clash with my eyes _and_ my hair, but I was having a hard time.

"Oh," She gave alittle laugh. "There's a lot there. You'll have a bit extra…"

I cannot even bring myself to nod. It's pink. Is she crazy?

"By the way, my name's Winry. Winry Rockbell. And you?"

"Envy," I say numbly, and turn around. I have to get away. I stumble awkwardly to my seat as Mustang calls for our attention and rather strictly tells us to shut up. In this class, we sit at tables of two. I'm alone, since everyone who's tried to sit with me I scared away. I wouldn't be able to sleep if some cotton-candy high chick sat next to me, now would I?

"Now, this may be sewing class," Mustang is saying, and I only half-listen. He sounds like he's giving a motivation speech to suicidals. "But I expect you to give a hundred and ten percent in here. I will be on you every second of your life in here, and you may hate me, but I _will_ make you a successful sewer."

If I had been paying attention, I might be alittle less calm about the whole thing. So far, I'm blissfully unaware of the horrors that will follow.

"Your first project, which we will be starting today, will be boxer shorts," Mr. Mustang tapped a cardboard box on the table beside him. "I brought in the patterns with the adjustable leg, so that way we can shorten them up to look more appropriate. The more revealing the better, right, girls?"

Okay, that was creepy.

The girls cheered.

As Mustang went around to every table handing out instruction booklets and patterns, I sighed lazily and rested my chin in my hand. Some dark haired girl at the next table batted her eye lashes at me and I, unable to control myself, jumped out of my seat and attacked her.

Just kidding.

I pretended to read the instructions, and give a huge start when Mr. Mustang claps his hands. He tells us to get started, and I think since we're in grade eleven, he expects us to know this kind of stuff. You don't just come into a new subject half way through your high school years, like I did.

I sneak a subtle glance around the room- and all the girls have snapped into action. They all seem to know exactly what their doing. That's fine. I fold my fabric in half, just like the instructions say, and then give up. I'm pretty sure I've done enough work for today.

"Hey, Envy," It's Winry. She's back, and she's taken up the normally empty seat beside me. Maybe I should tell her that her fat ass is crushing my invisible partner.

"Yo," Is all I say, and my voice comes out a bit deeper than usual. I look down at the table top, hoping that maybe she'll get the big idea. You know, the one where I really don't want to speak to her.

She doesn't get it, and I'm not surprised.

"Ready to get sewing?" She's cheery and bouncing slightly. I'm not used to happy people. They always tend to put me on edge.

I'm twiddling the ends of the folded pink fabric in my fingers, making the edges unravel. "Actually, no," I tell her.

"Oh," She looks slightly put-off, but not as much as I hoped. "Why's that?"

I bite back a groan, and level her with a dark glare. "Because I don't want to. Sewing is for the weak hearted."

Just as she's about to retort, two gigantic hands slam down on the table infront of me. I jump slightly in surprise, and so does Winry beside me. I look up into the scary face of our teacher. I get an eerie feeling that he heard exactly what I just said.

"Having troubles, trainee?" He asks in a deep, haunting voice. He's mocking me.

_Trainee?_

I'm not going to tell this ape that I'm having troubles sewing. I won't.

But all that comes out of my mouth is an unintelligent jumble of excuses, consisting roughly as: "Um, er, you know…"

But I'm saved, believe it or not, by a knock at the door. Mustang's head snaps up, and he calls, "Come in!"

The door inches open, and in shuffles a kid with golden hair tied back in a braid and a long red coat hanging off his shoulders. He's carrying a binder and a piece of paper in his hand.

I feel a smirk pulling at my lips.He looks pretty young, but I know better. In fact, he's only a year younger than me, but I guess we could say he was a bit vertically challenged. Yep, I know this guy.

"Are you Mr. Mustang?" He asks, coming to stand infront of us. He hasn't seen me yet. Getting an affirmative nod, the student hands Mustang his paper. "I'm a transfer," He explains.

Before Mustang can reply, Winry has jumped out of her seat and latched herself onto the new comer, throwing her arms around his shoulders. "Ed! I can't believe you're in one of my classes! This is so great!"

And Ed looks like he doesn't quite know what to do. He pats the girl on the back awkwardly before pulling away.

"Yeah, I guess so," He replies sheepishly.

Mustang clears his throat, grabbing their attention. "Now that you acquainted," He begins, sounding somewhat unimpressed. "We need to get you started," He looks over Ed's paper, and then continues, "Edward Elric. We've got a long and hard semester ahead of us."

"Uh…okay," He agrees alittle slowly.

"Right, so," Mustang looks around, but eventually his devilish gaze lands on me. "You can sit with this trainee, and you can use his fabric, as well, as he obviously has way too much."

He's trying to hint that I'm a waster, I know it.

And then Ed looks at me, too. I can see his jaw drop just a fraction as the situation dawns on him. I smile sweetly and pat the now-empty seat beside me. "Come on over, Edo."

Under Mustang's watchful eye, Ed drops his binder on the table and walks round to sit down. He settles, and then turns abruptly to face me, as though he has just realized I'm here.

"Sewing?" He says in disbelief.

I shrug. "You're here, too."

"I was late choosing an elective," He tells me. "This was the only class left that wasn't full."

"Lucky you."

"So what's your story?"

The smile never leaves my face as I say, almost proudly, "I chose this."

Ed shakes his head, making his bangs sway, as if he doesn't want to know anymore. He changes the subject. "So what are we doing?"

"Making short-shorts, of course," I waggle my pink material in his face. "Want some fabric?"

Ed snatches the fabric and eyes the little white hearts with arched brows. "What _is_ this?" He inquires lamely.

I pluck the material out of his hands and reach for a pair of scissors and start cutting the pink shit in half. "Idiot," I say, and throw his half back at his face.

-

Sewing _sucks_. I hate it.

As soon as the bell rings, signaling lunch time, I race to Martel, who I find at her locker. I grab her forearms desperately, and exclaim, "I though you said textiles was _easy!_"

She looks confused. Probably because I look like shit from being hassled by Mr-fucking-Mustang all-fucking-day.

Or, you know. The last hour and twenty minutes.

"It _is_ easy, Envy. Calm down."

I shake my head wildly, and I know I'm acting alittle immature, but I did _not_ have fun in that class.

Martell looks pretty concerned, now. I think I might be scaring her alittle. I never act this way, I realize with a bit of shame.

"Who's your teacher?" She demands suddenly.

That name. Oh, god. My voice comes out as a whisper when I tell her.

She shakes her head this time. "Nope, I had some chick with brown hair and glasses. I've never heard of this guy. Maybe he's new?"

I can't answer. I can feel a lump in my throat that's slowly cutting off my oxygen supply. My perfect plan, ruined. If anything, I've signed myself up for more work that I could have asked for in something like drama.

"Envy?" Martel's voice brings me back into reality. "Are you still on those meds?"

I tear my arms away from her. "Of course not!" I cry.

She doesn't believe me. But anyways, that's a totally different story.

-

The next day I'm purposely late for sewing. When I arrive, I interrupt Mr. Mustang's morning lecture, but he does not speak to me. Instead, he shoots me an icy glare that makes me slink sheepishly into my seat.

Ed's here already, leaning on the table with his arm supporting his head. He looks positively bored out of his mind. He's wearing tight black leather pants and a slightly looser white tank top, and I can't help but thinking he looks fairly attractive. Not that I'd ever tell him.

You see, I've actually known Ed for awhile now. Two years, I'm pretty sure. I failed Science and was forced to stay behind and re-do the course. At first, I _knew_ I pissed Ed off. Hell, I was trying to. I couldn't help that he was so darn cute when he was irritated. Not like me. I turned into a bloody screeching mess when someone ticked me off. But the overall point was that the Chibi didn't like me.

On one of our…not-as-nice days, Ed asked the Science teacher if he could move away from me since I was being so distracting, but the damn professor ended up dismissing me from class early that day, telling me that there was no point in coming to class if I wasn't going to learn. Then I waited outside until class was over so I could beat Ed up.

Ed always ends up sitting beside me anyways, since our last names match up alphabetically. I appear as 'Envy Envy' on the attendance list. Either that or he misses me and drags his ass back to me because I keep sending him little pouts from the other side of the classroom.

Ed likes me. I know he does.

And when Ed feels me nuzzle my face into his shoulder, he's so used to it that he doesn't even spare me a glance. With an exasperated sigh, he plants his hand on the top of my head and pushes me away.

He likes me a lot.

"Soldier!" Mustang yells, catching my attention, but I realize he's addressing Edo. "Is there a problem?"

I puff out my lip expertly. Why does he get to be soldier when I'm only 'trainee?'

Ed's back has gone rigidly straight and I can tell he doesn't like Mustang, either. He replies with a stiff, "No."

"Good! Now, what was I saying? Oh, right…"

God, he always sounds like he's directing a military force or something. What a queer. When I'm sure he's completely engrossed in his own ramblings, I turn back to Ed. "Hey," I say quietly, and poke his thigh.

He swats my hand away. "Pay attention."

I give a little huff of indignation. No fun. I cross my arms upon the table and rest my chin on my hands. I force myself to tune into the lecture.

"So by today I expect every one of you to be finishing up your boxers, if you're not already finished. You know, just measuring your hems and cutting the excess threads," He's saying, and my eyes are slowly widening with each word. "Then you can try on your finished products and get started on the next project."

No. He cannot be serious. This is the third day of class. How can he expect us to be finished? I haven't even started sewing yet! I grow more and more panicked, but all the girls seem totally fine. _Excited_, even.

"What's our next project?" Winry calls out, and Mr. Mustang actually scares me with the mischievous grin that forms on his lips.

"Why, I think we should tackle the mini-skirts next, wouldn't you agree?"

-

"I can't do this."

"Why not?" Edo peers at me. "Envy, are you sick?"

And I kind of wish I was. Because Ed is looking at me with something _other_ than annoyance, and I don't mind it. At all. I make a mental note to pretend some other time.

But I can't stand this. Sewing just isn't my thing.

"I can't thread the stupid machine," I opt to whine pathetically.

I'm about to bang my head on said machine, when Ed puts a hand on my shoulder, and instantly I'm comforted. I sag back into my chair and sigh.

"I can help you, if you want," He's offering. Figures- he was always the smart one. Even in Science class, he would help me, no matter how much I bugged him.

I scoot back so Ed has room to reach the machine properly- he holds the pink thread in his hand and shows me exactly where to loop it and thread it.

I don't pay attention.

I'm far too busy looking at his hands, memorized at the way they work. I think I'm lacking sleep, and I think Ed notices. I know he's about to say something when all the sudden our names are called. To our relief, it isn't Mr. Mustang. It's a group of girls (lead by Winry) huddled in the corner infront of a wall of mirrors and change rooms. They beckon us over, and for some reason or another, we obey.

They're all giggling and shooting each other sneaky looks which send chills up my spine. Why don't I have a good feeling about this?

"Edward, Envy, won't you help us with something?" Asks a girl I recognize as Rose.

I notice like a sixth sense that Ed is blushing like mad. It makes me slightly sick to think that he has a weak spot for this wench.

"Uh, sure," Is his answer, and I feel like hitting him. He sounds like a love-sick puppy with weak knees.

"Great!" Rose and Winry grab hold of his arms, while two others –Lyra and Noa- take hold of mine. We're herded into separate change rooms, the girls coming in behind us and closing and locking the door. I can hear Ed's protests from the other side of the wall.

The next thing I know, hands are pulling my shirt over my head and another pair is working on my belt. They're moving so fast I can't really comprehend what's going on. All I know is that I'm being mercilessly stripped of my clothes in sewing class, and the same is probably happening to my little Chibi.

If only I wore my skort and tank today- they'd have a hell of a time trying to get those off.

And now I'm naked except for my boxers, and thank _god_ I wore them today. New material, which is silky and cool, is sliding down my body, and I feel thin straps being adjusted on my shoulders. Suddenly, one of the girls pushes me from behind, and I stumble blindly out of the dark little room.

My new clothing is tight around my thighs and I trip, unable to keep my balance. I fall forward and expect to hit the ground painfully, when strong arms catch mine. I blink, surprised, and look up into amber eyes.

He helps me stand up and as I'm about to mutter a 'thanks,' I see just how flushed his face is. He is red with a colour not known to man kind. Something's wrong.

And that's when I see it. Edo's wearing a dress.

"You're wearing a…what the fuck?"

Man, I amaze myself.

"Shut up!" He yells, and it sounds like he's about to cry. "So are you!"

Laughter- the room is full of it. Even Mustang, I realize in horror, is crowing in delight. This cannot be happening. I'm shell-shocked, and almost too afraid to look at myself in the mirror.

_Almost_.

I turn in what seems like slow motion. I'm clad in a clingy black silk evening gown that comes half way down my thigh. Ed's not much better off, if worse. Actually, I kind of have to laugh at him. Poor kid.

He's sporting in a strapless purple tie-died dress that is far too short to be legal, I'm sure. He's clutching the saggy material to his chest desperately where the breasts are supposed to be.

I have the perfect view of his toned arms and chest and broad shoulders. He's pretty well off in the looks department. I have to force myself not to stare.

I look back at my reflection in the mirror and feel disheartened. You can every bone. Who would like that?

The girls are still ogling over us, cooing and touching. Their taking measurements of my straps and attempting to shorten Ed's dress even more than it already is. I'm silent as they do this, feeling self-conscious.

I can feel eyes on my back and after a moment of waiting for it to go away; I whipped around to lock gazes with the offender. Golden spheres blink and look away, embarrassed at being caught.

"What?" I snap.

He's trying to pull away from the prying hands, but they have no mercy. He stumbles, "I…I think y-you…you look-- mmph!"

'Mmph' being the sound of having lips crash down upon your own when you're least expecting it. I had detached easily from the femme tentacles and strode over to the blonde, leaning down to give him a light peck on the mouth.

I pull away and look down at Ed, smirking. I guess I looked a tad scary then, because he didn't react. Not that I was expecting him to pull me back down and start ravaging my mouth or anything.

He turned on his heel and waltzed into his respective change room, slamming the door behind him. The lock made me wince.

The room was silent. The rest of the class was staring dead-pan at me, and I really felt the need for some fresh air. At last the tension eased up, and most of the girls started giggling again.

Fangirls.

I'm in a room full of them.

Winry punches me in the arm and storms off, grumbling the whole way. I rub the affected spot gingerly and offer the rest of them a weak smile. The bell rings for class change, and Ed emerges –dressed normally and stony faced- and blends in with the crowd, all filing through the door until no one was left.

I rest my forehead against the cool surface of the mirror and close my eyes, letting out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. I'm aware of Mustang leaving with a snort of laughter, and saying, "Close the door on your way out."

-

Thursday. I sauntered into the class, trying to look nonchalant, approximately two seconds before the bell sounded. Ed is at our table already, as usual, staring straight forward, giving Mr. Mustang all his attention.

I don't bother him.

It seems like everyone has forgotten yesterday's little incident except for us. Edo and I, I mean, because I _know_ he's still thinking about it, and he doesn't look pleased.

I don't really know why I did what I did. Okay, I lied. I know exactly why I did it. Everyone knows I swing in both directions, and so what? I like Ed and he likes me. Why not?

Why _not_? Because now Ed is pissed off.

Mustang barked a few instructions, instructions in which I listened to half-heartedly. I caught bits and pieces, like: "hand in your boxer shorts for marking," and "tie your hair back."

When he's done, the class starts to blur before my eyes as the girls get up and begin to move about. Ed isn't beside me anymore; he's retrieved his finished pink boxers and is folding them over by his sewing machine. In the next second, our teacher is infront of me once again.

"Envy, what did I just say?"

God, he sounds mad. What did I do, now?

I can only stare blankly up at him, but even that is hard. His raven black eyes are blazing with fury.

"I specifically told everyone with long hair to tie it back so it doesn't get caught in your machine," He recited. "Of course, _you_ wouldn't know since you haven't actually sewn anything yet."

I glare nice and hard, internally willing him to get bent and leave me the fuck alone. I'm not in the mood.

He doesn't appreciate my lack of response. "What do you say, sailor?"

His yelling hurts my ears and I think he just spat alittle. That's nasty.

"Sir, yes sir!" I retort frostily.

-

Seven minutes later I've given up on carrying through those instructions. Since I never put my hair back, I don't carry around a tie. As a substitute, I cut out a long strip of fabric, but I discovered that doing the deed was absolutely impossible.

I'm sitting with my eyes closed and my forehead on the tabletop when all of a sudden there's warm breath tickling my ear as someone speaks.

"Now you see what I go through everyday,"

I know that voice. It's Ed. I try to crane my neck so I can see him, but he tells me to relax and lay back down. The next thing I know fingers are combing through my long emerald tinted tendrils, nails massaging my scalp. It feels so good I nearly loose myself and whimper.

Ed continues this for a moment before gathering all my hair into his hands and tying it into a high pony tail. When he's done, I make no effort to move. It's put me to sleep.

"I have a new appreciation for that braid of yours, then," I mumble.

-

We work alone for the rest of the class, only bumping into each other a few times as we make our way down the aisles of desks to retrieve what we need. When class is over, we leave separately, Ed just ahead of me.

But he's stopped now –still facing forward- and I know he's waiting for me to catch up. When I do, he grins happily up at me. Or, maybe happy isn't the word. Content? Either way, I don't think he's mad anymore.

"Hey," He says.

I give him a two-fingered mock salute. This only pleases him more. When I bring my arm down, he grabs my hand with his own and gives it a little squeeze. I'm surprised, but not disappointed. I'm about to say something when he suddenly jerks me down so that we're eye level with unexpected strength.

"I--" This time, it's his turn to cut me off. Edo's kiss is sweet, like candy, and I will myself not to melt into it. He's put his hands on my hips, and I instinctively wrap my arms around his neck. We're stumbling blindly down the hall, our lips locked, until my back crashes against the wall, and I'm kissing back fiercely.

Everyone passes us by.

Only our second kiss and we're kind of gettin' into it.

I can tell this is going to be one hell of an interesting relationship.

-

**Phew! Finally done. Sorry about any little spelling mistakes in there- it's from lack of beta. Wink+Nudge. Anyways, hope you guys liked it. Second chapter should be out shortly.**


	2. Renewing the Chomp

**Title: **Fools Rush In

**Author: **Blueeyedchibi

**Summary: **In which Ed and Envy are dating, and Envy is not quite whom he appears to be, and complicated and more self-conscious than anyone ever thought. Funny, angsty, and of course, fluffy. High school. Yaoi. Envy's POV.

**A/N: **Okay, so here's the next chapter. Oh, by the way, I'm looking for a beta to help me with some of my other stories, so if anyone is interested, just tell me in a review or something. Kay, thankies!

**BigFatThankYousToMyReviewers: **xxDream Theaterxx, IshizuWolfRider, and let's point out the obvious 3

**Renewing the Chomp**

Chapter two

---

Something is not right. This is not normal.

I'm supposed to be adorable. This, I think as I finger my protruding collar bone, is not adorable.

I'm standing in front of the full-length mirror in Ed's room with the door locked, dressed in my usual black tank and skort, and my mood is slowly spiraling down the drain.

Maybe I'm sick. Or maybe I'm only just realizing now that my skin is whiter than snow.

I'm not sure.

And as I breathe in and out, I take careful note of everything I don't like- how I can see every bone in my body as I move, and when I look at myself from the side…I seem awkward and oddly proportioned.

I _worked_ for this body. What is _wrong_ with me?

The door knob rattles, and I know its Ed, because quite obviously- I'm a genius.

Or, you know. Maybe because this is his place and he's the only one who lives here.

"NBA? You in there?" He calls.

I have to smile a bit at my pet name. Ever since Edo and I started dating (not officially, of course), he whines my name whenever he wants something, making it sound something like Enbie. Then he randomly started adding an 'A' at the end, and _tada_, a nickname was born.

"No," I reply with a roll of my eyes. I go back to studying my reflection.

I hear him pad away, and, coming to a decision, I stride over to his dresser and survey his messy clothes drawer and sort through it half-heartedly. I pick out a long sleeved black and white shirt and pull it on over top of my tank.

A few seconds later and his footsteps have returned. There's a soft click, and I see the door creep open slowly in the reflection of the mirror, followed by a blonde head. Letting himself in, Ed stands behind me and looks at himself in the mirror, too.

"So…What are we doing?" He asks casually.

"Hey, Edo? I need to borrow some pants."

He swivels around and tilts his head to lock gazes with me. His molten-amber eyes bore into my violet ones, radiating surprise. "But your wearing pants," He says, his voice laced with suspicion.

I can't help but roll my eyes. And really, he's supposedly the smartest kid in his grade. As if you can call _these_ pants.

And all the sudden his face flushes pink as he finally gets the idea. He complies, rifling through the few pairs of bottoms he has hanging up in his closet, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth in concentration. I tap my foot and sigh dramatically.

"Er, Envy…" The blonde clears his throat and turns to look at me. Come to think of it, he looks like he's having a little bit of trouble spitting out what he needs to say. If this had been any other day, I would have…

Well, I won't bother you with the gruesome details. You don't want to hear about _that_.

Ok, yes, you do. I would slink over to him, and perhaps ease the words out of his mouth with my tongue. Mmm, more like _shovel_ the words out.

"All the stuff I have," He's finally able to continue after gulping noticeably. "Would…the leg- it would be too short on you."

And that's why he was having a hard time. He just completely called himself a pint sized worm. Well, you know. Close enough. But I can't really say anything to him about it, because then I won't get any action tonight. And besides, I feel really weird today, as if making fun of the Chibi isn't that important. Which is silly, of course.

"What've you got?" I ask instead.

"Well, mostly leather…"

I flop down on Edo's bed, which is all big and grand and fluffy, and heave a sigh, suddenly feeling uncharacteristically weary. I stare up at the white ceiling and a moment later the corner of the mattress sinks under the Chibi's weight.

"Envy?" He inquires, voice soft and quiet. It should be calming, but it's getting on my nerves.

I roll over onto my side so I can see him properly, and prop my head up with my hand. He scoots closer. If I had been feeling myself, I would have noticed how red his face was going.

"I don't think I'm going to go to school today," I announce dramatically.

Ed looks crestfallen, to say the least, but he takes my sleeve and gives it a little tug. "What's with all the clothes? There's no sun outside- I promise you won't burn."

I reward him with a tiny smile for his efforts, but shake my head no.

"Mustang will miss you," He tries again to persuade me. "You never know how he'll react, even if you do come…seeing his _favorite_ student with so much beautiful skin being covered up."

Ed likes to tease me about this, but it really wasn't a big deal. Mustang trailed his hand up my bare arm one day while he was trying to push past me into the group of girls in our sewing class. I don't think he even knew he did it, but Ed saw it and yeah…

Well, ok. So there was this one other incident, when it was kind of cold out so I wore a jacket, and Mustang made some smart remark about me feeling a little less whorish today. And I'm pretty sure teachers aren't allowed to say that to their students, but solving problems with words is just so…well, if someone else did it, I'd call them a pussy.

So the day ended with me getting a few hours detention after school that day for what I did to ensure that kind of disrespect would never happen again.

But really, forget I even mentioned it.

I level Ed with a sneer before rolling over again, this time so I'm facing away from him. I can just envision his little pout, as he edges closer and lies down next to me, so we're kind of spooning. He trails his fingers lightly against the red ink on my exposed thigh, his digits circling the Oroborous tattoo and making my skin tingle beneath his touch.

I told him that I've had it long before I met him.

I almost pull away from him, wiggle out of arms-length or something. Maybe I should go to the doctors, because I _really_ don't feel like being near anyone right now. Maybe I have cancer!

Or, you know. Something along those lines…

It's weird. I kind of feel like I need to go for a run, and I have this sudden _urge_ to put something in my mouth and just bite it. Hard. And chew the fucking life out of it.

"You should get going," I tell him in an oddly peaceful voice that hardly feels like my own. "You'll be late for school."

His head appears from over my shoulder, and he's peering at me with this curious look I'm not too sure I like. It's almost like he's trying to piece together the puzzle of my soul.

But that's really cheesy. I'm sorry. I don't think Edo can really do that.

"So you're really not going, are you?"

Smart human boy.

He sighs and finally gets off the bed and stands, while I slowly ease myself into a sitting position. "Alright, well, just let me grab my things…" And he starts rooting around the room, which is quite nice, I have to admit. His father bought the house for him, and he rents out the upstairs for extra money. His little brother lives here, too, but he's staying at friend's place for a while, I think.

Christ, why is it taking so long for Ed to clear out? _Go away_, I inwardly chant childishly.

The blonde looks up sharply and stares at me with pools of molten amber, fixing and calculating. The timing is so perfect it's almost as if he heard my last thoughts. And that would be a little scary, I think sheepishly.

"What?" I retort irritably, if only to cover up.

"You did it again."

"Did what, O'Chibi?"

And you know it's bad when he doesn't try and rip your head off when you call him short. That's how I know he's really serious.

"…You're eyes. I saw them change."

Oh, god. This is the second time, now. My fingers are unconsciously gripping the sheets beneath me, and I can vaguely feel my nails pressing into my palm through the fabric.

"Ed," I say, completely dead-pan, which I pride myself on considering the situation. "My eyes do _not_ change color as you insist they do. I'm a fucking human just like you, and I don't see _you're_ eyes changing. So just give it up."

His shoulders stiffen at my intensity, and I guess I could have been a tad _less_-harsh. But I can also tell that he isn't _quite_ convinced, but he doesn't say anything for fear of sounding stupid. But deep inside, I know Ed is a little hopeful. Hopeful that I'm not just some ordinary person and hopeful for a more exciting, meaningful life. More purposeful, I suppose.

How do I know this? Well, he told me the last time he claimed that my eyes shifted colours dramatically, and pressed that it could not be the light or anything because the change was just too bold. Like, from violet to sapphire, to emerald.

He had then made up a small story to go with it, something like when they change, it means I'm stressed or annoyed. But I have to admit, I wasn't really listening. We were both in his bed, and I ended up falling asleep before he even began his tirade.

Besides, it's foolish to dream of such things.

When my little blonde finally leaves, I can't help but snort. I wander into the kitchen which is all spotless and clean, all surfaces and silver gleaming. Really, the Chibi isn't bad off, I muse to myself as I root through the contents of the unfamiliar cupboards. He doesn't have a vehicle, but that's okay, since he's within good walking distance of the school and he lives so close to town that he doesn't really need to drive.

I'm just about to steal some Jell-O out of the fridge, but I kind of feel like something hard. So I opt for a few chocolate covered biscuits instead. I take my treasure and flop down on the couch in the next room and bring the tube to life when I touch the 'PWR' button on the clicker with my toe.

Damn straight, I've got skill.

But a few cookies turn into the whole box, and I guess I wasn't really aware of what I was doing. But I'm _bored_. There isn't anything on TV, so I'm just watching some old man (who honestly strikes me as a bit of a perv) teach yoga to a bunch of chicks. My eyes take in everything and absolutely nothing as I sit in a trance-like state for over an hour.

And when I come to, yoga class is still on, and I realize the whole day is lined up with back-to-back yoga episodes.

'_Breathe in, stretch, and breathe out."_

I'm not going to do anything. About whatever ridiculous thing I'm watching, I mean. I'm better than it. I can control myself.

Actually, I don't think I can.

I jump off the couch and trot back into the kitchen, my eyes like a sniper, zoning in on the possible locations- locations in which Edo might keep his meds. You know, Tylenol, Advil, that kind of shit. God, I'm craving so bad.

My search becomes frantic as I look in the pantry, but no luck. My gaze locks on a cupboard above the stove, and- bull's eye. I've found you, my pretties.

"_Envy?" Martel says reproachfully. "Are you still on those meds?"_

_I tear my arms away from her. "Of course not!" I cry._

I remember guiltily, as I wrap my hand around a random bottle, when I denied the fact completely from Martel. Thing is, I've had quite the problem with taking these things in the past, but when I told her I was done, I wasn't _that_ far off from the truth. I nearly quit completely. So, really, it's only a tiny white lie.

Martel acts like a mother to me, and even if it _is_ a bit annoying sometimes, she is still one of my closest friends. She kind of likes to keep tabs on me, and she was _not_ happy when she found out about my itsy bitsy addiction.

Ed doesn't know about it. Yet.

I drop down from standing on my tip toes, and glance at the bottle I've picked out, and that's when I realize my hands are trembling. So much so, that I can't even read to find out what it is I've got. So, with one final thought, _fuck it_, I flick off the lid and down two pills dry.

Except, that's not how it goes. Because I'm still standing here, and the _fucking_ lid won't open. It has a child lock on it, but I'm not a child. I'm eighteen _fucking_ years old. Why can't I do this?

I can feel the frustration bubbling up inside of me and the anger running hot through my veins.

Unlike any sensible person might do, I do not exchange the bottle of pills for one that is easier to open. Not that I was sensible in the first place for even _taking_ the pills. No, I bring them back to my domain (the couch), and fixate myself so that my back is pressed against the hand rest and I can see the TV screen. I kick the empty box of cookies onto the floor for a little extra touch.

"_Now we will move into the position Crouching Dog." _The Sensei says patronizingly.

The cap _won't_ come off. Someone must have super glued it on. "Oh, fuck you, Crouching Dog," I remark moodily.

I can't do it. I give up. I want to _die_.

I take the bottle and its cap between my jaws and bite down. I know I've been told that teeth aren't to be used as tools, but it doesn't matter, because I know mine won't break, no matter what. So I just sit there and gnaw at the plastic, my eyes fixed on the telly.

I don't know how long I just _sat_ there, until finally being brought out of my reverie as the bottle still in my mouth hit somewhere I didn't like. It was on my top jaw, in the little space where my teeth ended in the back of my mouth. It hurt, so I rubbed the edge of the plastic on the area experimentally.

Ok, so I have this thing where if something hurts, I just keep doing it. To tell the truth, I'm no good with pain, but I don't know why. I just do. I thought it might have been something that everyone did, but when I told Ed, he just shook his head and looked confused.

But that's fine.

I start nibbling on the cap with my gums and wince when I start to feel too much pressure on the soft tissue. When I pull the bottle out, I notice it's covered in crimson liquid. I run my finger gently over the area, but it isn't bleeding anymore.

-

I guess your wondering why I'm even _at_ Edo's house, even when he isn't here. I'm not homeless- I've got a place to belong, too. Well, maybe 'belong' is a strong word, seeing as I was kicked out. But it's okay. I wasn't planning on even telling Ed, but he knew something was wrong one day and after he found out, he invited me to stay over for however long I needed.

Really, this is always happening. Getting kicked out, I mean. My Mother is an alcoholic, but she means well, I know it. I have six other siblings and no father, and really, Dante, my Mother, is pretty young. So every bruise, scrape, and cut she gave me, I kept in mind that she was just scared. And that thought helped me get through a lot of hard times.

Anyways, it's just Dante, Wrath and I in our huge mansion of a house. People tell me I'm lucky to have such a big residence, but there's a reason why I've never invited anyone in. It's cold and dark and more like an ancient castle. Just…depressing, really. With a lot of bad memories.

Wrath our youngest brother and he's annoying as fuck. I'm the oldest, and I know it's odd for me to be still living there, but Mother can't take care of herself right now. I like to think she needs me, but I try not to get too hopeful.

But I won't get into that right now, ne? Maybe another time.

-

I feel like a damned Jack Russell Terrier or something, since I've kind of chewed up everything in Ed's poor, once immaculate home. And when he walks in the door, he looks like he doesn't quite believe his eyes.

And I know school's a bitch and he didn't really deserve to come home to such a mess- his boyfriend cuddled on the couch and fast asleep with the tube blaring some yoga show with various food wrappings littered on the ground. He sighs deeply before bending over and picking up the abandoned pill bottle at his feet, where it must have landed a few hours early when I had hurled it across the room.

His TV clicker is mangled and adorned with teeth marks, as is telephone, lampshade, and couch. And he's so good about it. If it were me, I'd wake me up and start beating myself into a pulp. But he just sits on the edge of the couch and runs his fingers through my hair.

In some weird way, I think Ed is the only one who understands. Understands what, I don't know. Maybe just me all together, but no one has ever been as patient with me my whole life than he has these past few months. The things he's put up with already, and it's only the beginning.

I believe its three months now. Three whole months that we've been together. Well, sort of. But anyways, it's been good. Ed isn't usually very forward and gets flustered and embarrassed really easily, but he's kind of cute that way. He isn't experienced- I know that much, for he didn't really seem to keen about talking about his past relationships- but we haven't done anything yet, except for snogging and sleeping in the same bed with our clothes on.

He reaches for the clicker sitting upon the coffee table and quirks a bemused brow at it before turning down the volume to a low mumble. Then he just pets my hair as I slumber until he has to go.

-

When I wake up, my eyes focus blearily on the blonde head infront of me. Ed is sitting at the long wooden table with books open and papers with endless notes scattered messily before him.

"You up?" He asks without turning around to look.

I haven't moved. His back is facing me.

"How did you know?" I try to keep the sneer out of my voice. I just woke up, I should be feeling better. But honestly, I still feel incredibly anti-social and grumpy.

His tone is impassive when he replies, "You're breathing changed. It's not as even when you're awake."

I want to scream my bloody lungs out, actually. Who gave the brat permission to listen to my breathing?

I don't say anything and we sit in a tense silence for a few minutes before he speaks, breaking through our hazy atmosphere. "How was your day?"

"How was my day?" I growl with more sting than I first intended. "How was my _day_? Well, I'll tell you."

Ed's twisted around to fix his serious golden stare on my form and it possibly makes me even more frustrated. He's mocking me. I continue on with my rambling, my voice growing louder and louder as I go, and he doesn't stop me once.

"I feel like a complete piece of shit. Like I've been crumpled up into a little ball and then some half-wit did a lame ass job on flattening me out again. I'm all kinked up and my mouth hurts like _fuck_. So, yeah, then I went outside and danced around under the rainbow and chased butterflies and then I painted my nails pink."

I thrust my hands under his nose and wiggle my fingers so he can clearly see my black fingernails. He studies them for a moment before peering up at me. And damn it all, he looks like he's about to laugh in my- oh, screw it. He's grinning and I quickly look away before my frown cracks as well.

Ed's smile is so contagious. It always makes me want to smile back, but I have to hold it in. Smiling is just not what I do. And besides, I have to maintain a little bit of my dignity.

"What's wrong with you're mouth?" He questions at last, heaving himself up to sit on the couch beside me. I love Ed because, unlike most people, he doesn't run away or get all scared and offended when I'm angry. He just takes it one step at a time, and handles it as it comes.

"I don't know," I respond wearily, deflating a bit. It feels good to get that all off my chest. I let my shoulders slump and my back slouch as I, not even intending to, put my finger in the damp but warm cave of my mouth and prod the sore gum at the back. I wince slightly at the touch.

"Hmm," Ed grabs my mouth suddenly in his hand. "Let me have a look."

I yank away, surprised. "What? No!"

His hand drops into his lap, looking affronted. "Why not?"

I stand up. "I'm not going to let you look inside my mouth!"

"Well, why not?"

"Be-because! It's silly."

"It isn't silly, Envy."

"It is, too!"

I huff and cross my arms and he rolls his eyes. "Envy, you are being ridiculous."

"_This_ is ridiculous!" I gesture to the air between us.

Ed gives a little laugh and pats the cushion next to him. "Come here."

I eye him warily, but don't move.

"I promise, nothings going to happen. Just let me take a quick peek and maybe I'll be able to make it better."

I sigh and drop my arms to my sides- I don't really think its safe to trust someone this much, but Edo just makes me feel so…I don't know. It's a strange feeling and I'm not used to it at all. I feel…safe. So I trudge back over and drop down beside him, and suddenly I feel exhausted, even though I just woke up.

"Fine," I agree in long-suffering tones.

"Good, now open up."

I comply, feeling anxious under his gaze. I'm aware of all my little insecurities that I've never told anyone about- not even the brat. He asks me where to look and I tell him.

After a moment or two, give or take, Ed pulls back and his whole face is alight in that sweet little grin of his.

"What?" I ask slowly.

"Touch that area your tongue if you can, okay?" He's instructing cheerily, taking great pride in knowing something I don't. "Can you feel a small bump underneath the gum?"

I do as he says, and nod as my tongue glides over what it is I'm supposed to be looking for. He gives another little bout of laughter at my quizzical expression.

"What is it?" I repeat, although this time I'm bubbling with curiosity.

"Env," He says for short. "You're behavior is perfectly normal. It looks like your just getting a late molar in, so, just like a baby, your teething."

"…What's a molar?" I ask stupidly.

The blonde's smile falters. "You don't know what a molar is?"

I shake my head.

"It's a tooth," He says, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Oh."

"Uh huh. I can get you some Tylenol and that should make it stop bugging you so much."

And as he leads me to his medicine cupboard, I don't even try to nab a few extra pills while Edo's not looking. I'm on a bit of a high right now. I mean, I'm teething. I've never done that before! Well, from what I can remember, anyways.

When we're done in the kitchen, I wrap my arms around Ed's shoulders and nuzzle my face into his shoulder. He doesn't really react at first, and I guess he's a bit startled. I hardly ever hug him, but finally he returns the embrace and we sink into silence, just enjoying each other.

Not.

Don't get me wrong. I'm sure Ed is thankful for this. But me, oh, I'm such a sneaky bastard. My hands inch slowly up his back until they wrap around his hair, and by the time he realizes what I'm about to do, it's too late. I rip the elastic off that's holding all those golden locks together and his braid comes undone and not even a second later I've turned tail and am running in the opposite direction.

Ed only stands, fuming, for a minute before he tears after me. He hates it when I do that, seeing as it takes him 'forever' to do it back up again, and he claims he looks like a girl when it's all loose and free.

Which is true.

But he loves me.

**This is the most pointless thing I've ever written. Hope you like it!**

**Ooh, and there's some foreshadowing in this chapter, too. Can anyone see it?**

**Reviews equal updates!**


	3. Let the Sunshine In

**Title: **Fools Rush In

**Author: **Blueeyedchibi

**Beta: **ByakkoOfTheMist

**Pairings: **Ed/Envy, possible Al/Winry? More to come…

**Summary: **In which Ed and Envy are dating, and Envy is not quite whom he appears to be, and complicated and more self-conscious than anyone ever thought. Funny, angsty, and of course, fluffy. High school. Yaoi. Envy's POV.

**A/N: **I've had a lot of comments about how original my chapters are- that's because they're all my little life experiences. But people seem to like them, so that's good! We all need something a little out of the ordinary every once and a while. Onwards!

**BigFatThankYousToMyReviewers: **PaperDragonfly, razatip, ByakkoOfTheMist, let's point out the obvious, Pasie, Mili, xxDream Theaterxx, MissFace, ancient-relic, Sunako Kanzaki,

**Let the Sunshine in**

Chapter three

---

Oh, God. It's only _chocolate_.

I mean, seriously. Edward Elric thinks he can wave it in my face and suddenly have me under complete control. It's like he's hypnotizing me with it or something.

And really, it's the tiniest little piece. Hardly worth my troubles.

Oh, I bet he had more hidden somewhere for if I'm extra good. Maybe if I just…

Stop it, Envy. Just stop.

I have more self control than this. Actually, I'm quite offended. Did the Chibi really think that would work on me? Perhaps I could snatch the chocolaty goodness out of his hand when he looks away…

"So, what do you say?" The blonde asks. "Are you going to do you're homework or not?"

This is the really annoying thing about Ed. As long as I'm staying over at his place, he constantly insists that I keep up with my studies. I know it's only because he cares, but really, he's the only one who does.

"Edo," I whine pathetically from my perch on the couch. "It's Friday. I've got all weekend for that sort of stuff. I'll do it later, I swear."

I have no intention of doing it whatsoever.

"Fine. No chocolate for you," He says as moves his arm in slow motion to bring the little square to his lips, and just as he's about to pop it into his mouth I unintentionally jerk forward in my seat a little bit. He stops and raises an inquisitive brow.

Without a word, I slowly raise to my feet, a few joints cracking and popping in the process (which, to my delight, makes the brat wince), and saunter over until I'm standing right in front of him, trying to appear as sexy and nonchalant as possible, which, in all truth, isn't that hard.

"You want to share that chocolate with me, O'Chibi," I trail off quietly, more a statement then a question, and look up at him through my lashes, and I happen to know this technique works rather well on him.

But he looks unfazed. "Nope, not really," He answers just as impassively.

"Oh, come on," I give a little pout and drag my finger lightly down his chest and bite my lip.

He knows I look cute. It's only a matter of time before he gives in.

"Not until you do your homework."

Ok, this is starting to grind on my nerves a bit. Stubborn little…person.

And so, in the heat of the moment, I step forward and body check him hard enough so that he stumbles back into the wall behind us, and then I come closer and lean my body flush against his.

"E-Envy…what're you d-doing?" Just like that he's reduced to a pile of mush.

"Give me the chocolate," I murmur huskily against his cheek.

"No."

"Fine."

"Fine."

He just barely bites back a moan as I nip the skin on his shoulder. His body gives a delighted little quiver as I place soft butterfly kisses up his neck and across his jaw.

"Choclate'll…it will-" He breaks off when I began sucking his ear, biting the insides of his mouth so that he won't give away just how much he's enjoying this.

"Chocolate will what, Koi?" My response is whispered seductively.

"…Make you fat," When I hear his uttered words I pull away abruptly.

"_What?_" I snap, incredulous.

Ed sags in relief, free of my taunting, teasing mouth. He looks up at me and smirks. "Chocolate will make you fat."

And it's all I can do to restrain myself from lunging at him and scratching his laughing golden eyes out. He just called me fat. Ed. Me. _Fat_.

I must have zoned out a bit for now Ed is looking at me funny. "Envy? Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes," I say rather coldly as I snap back into reality, mentally hushing my inward seething so that I can hear what is being said. "I heard, all right."

And with that I turn on my heel and march off, leaving behind a dazed and confused Edward Elric, and slam the bathroom door behind me and jam the lock in place.

-

I don't know how long I stayed in there, just standing infront of the mirror, glaring at my reflection, and with hard, calculative heliotrope spheres, I analyze every inch of my form without mercy.

The Chibi has tried several times to get me out and has failed the same amount. I don't move. I can't quite believe he thinks I'm fat. He's probably thought that all along and was just too polite to say anything about it.

After ruthlessly picking myself apart with harsh words and pulling the skin on my exposed stomach, I retire wearily to the bathtub, lifting my feet up high to climb over the walls. As I lay down, sinking as low as I can in the waterless tub, there's a knock at the door. I just close my eyes.

"NBA, open up."

"Hell no."

"I actually have to go to the bathroom this time!"

"Well that's too bad, isn't it?" My voice is a rueful growl.

"Env," Ed whines and I hear him slide to the ground and sit down on the floor with his back against the door. "I was only joking."

I want to change so desperately and make myself cute again, but I know doing so would be too risky.

"Save it, Ed. I _know_ you weren't joking."

"But I was!" He cries in indignation and I can just imagine him clutching at his hair in frustration. "I didn't think you were going to take it so seriously!"

"Yeah, well, I did." I scoff.

I know that Edo didn't expect me to go off like that. He's so used to me taking absolutely zero shit from other people and not taking what they say to heart. But…It's Ed. I don't know why, but his opinion matters to me. A lot.

There's a moment of silence and I lean my head back to rest on the bathing pillow and stare off into space, my mind strangely blank before Ed tries again.

He sounds shy and sincere when he says, "You can have the chocolate if you want. I didn't eat it."

"Fuck that," I answer tonelessly. "I wouldn't want to get any fatter."

There's another quick pause, but when my blonde speaks next he sounds so bewildered and surprised that I strain to catch his quiet words. "Envy…You're not fat."

I roll my eyes. "That's not what you said before."

"I didn't say that!"

"Yep, pretty sure you did."

"NBA, open the door, okay?"

I don't lay there for long, pretending to ponder. Because I already know that I'm going to oblige. When I deem enough time has gone by, I get up as quietly as I can and slither over to the door, pulling it open to reveal a pair of very _emotional_ amber eyes.

The second he can fit, he lunges forward and literally throws himself at me, wrapping his arms around my waist, his face buried in the crook of my neck.

Me, being the clever genius that I am, just stand there unmoving while he hugs the living daylights out of me.

"Envy," As he murmurs I get a slight chill from his warm breath against my skin, and take note at how many times he's said my name in this conversation, and how much I like it. "You are the farthest thing from fat. I love you the way you are."

I find myself blinking. "Really?"

Ed pulls away and looks up at me and searches my face, appearing very determined. "Of course! And look-" He pulls something out of his pocket and holds the little piece of chocolate out on his palm and waits for me to take it. I consider turning it down again, but decide that's too harsh.

"Thanks," I mutter, although halfheartedly, as I reach out and accept my gift.

"Hey," Ed says suddenly, trying to lighten the mood. "I have an idea."

"You _do_?" I ask, feigning disbelief. "Wait; I should write that down in the baby book."

He punches my arm lightly and I snicker at his obvious embarrassment, but then he grabs my hand and I'm forcefully hauled out of the bathroom.

I drop my chocolate into the kitchen garbage can as we pass it on our way out the door.

-

Forty-five minutes later found us heading down the little dirt path that led to the beach. It was a bit of a long walk since Edo lives in town, but we both enjoy coming here every so often. It's hardly ever busy, and it looks like that's the case today, as well. We're the only people for miles.

The beach is slightly rocky until you get further down the shore- then its complete sand. I kick off my flip flops, leaving them abandoned for Ed to carry, and dash on ahead, running at such a speed in which the brat would have no hope of catching me. When I reach my destination, I stop, just enjoying the feel of the cool damp sand ooze through my toes while the wind dances with my hair, blowing it in my face occasionally.

I jump slightly as a wave crashes against the back of my bare legs, and by this time Ed is sauntering over to me, holding both of our shoes in his hand, and I notice he's shivering, even though he's wearing a jacket and rolled up jeans.

"It's freezing out here!" He exclaims through chattering teeth.

"Well, it _is_ November."

"Aren't you _cold_?" He asks, eyeing my scantily clad body up and down.

I smirk. "Not at all."

"Well, that's just…" And I can tell he's looking for a scathing retort, but, unable, he dead-pans and says, "Well that's just unnatural."

I only shrug, but it's hard to suppress the sly grin that's trying to win possession over my face and I'm laughing inside from the coincidence. "Yeah, but you're short."

And just as expected, the little blonde completely blows his top. Just erupts with the force to rival an actual volcano, jumping and waving his arms around wildly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE'S MISTAKEN FOR A FIRE HYDRANT BY FLEA-RIDDEN CANINES?!"

I shield my eyes with my hand and turn my head in each direction as if searching for something. "No one else on this beach but us, is there?"

"Shut up," He grumbles, his lengthy bangs hiding his beet red face.

I raise an amused brow. "Are you cold any more?"

Ed stops his distressed flailing for a moment to think, and then, at last, he says, "No…n-not anymore."

I shake my head to rid myself of the long emerald tendrils that obscure my vision. "Didn't think so."

-

We walk down the beach for a long time, our hair flying out behind us like capes and our feet unclad. We hold hands occasionally until one of us breaks off to dart ahead or bend down to pick up an interesting stone or shell that has caught our eyes.

We're about to turn a corner, the neck point of the beach, when I stop dead in my tracks. Ed cranes around to shoot me a curious glance, but in a fraction of a second I've literally jumped on to his back.

"Ugh!" He staggers under my weight, or lack of thereof, but grabs hold of my legs to keep me supported. Smiling gleefully, all troubles forgotten, I put my chin on the top of his head and point excitedly ahead.

"Look, Brat!" I exclaim, and he follows the line of my finger to rest gaze onto the crashing waves of the ocean. But then I think he sees it, sees what I see, because his eyes brighten, and he breaks out into this awed smile. I squeeze his hips lightly with my legs still around him and snicker, "Giddy up!"

And he doesn't even complain that's he's got to carry me. I'm vaguely aware that he's dropped our sandals, and they're getting smaller and smaller in the distance, but I don't really care. The sight we'll see in just a moment will be well worth it.

"Envy- are those what I think they are?" He half laughs, and I note that he's glowing. He looks so happy.

"Yes!" I cry, clutching his shoulders in hopes that I don't fall off and smack my head on the jagged rocks below because I'm being jostled so much by his uneven gait. He needs to work on his piggy-backing skills. "Those are whales, Edo!"

We come to a halt atop of this gigantic rock boulder thing, which acts like a cliff hanging over the water. It's shaped up really neat from years of being harassed by the waves, with tons of little dips and holes. And right before our eyes is a pod of about four orca whales, all jumping and skimming the surface of the deep blue water.

"Isn't it brilliant?" I say breathlessly, still on my Chibi's back.

But for some reason, Edo doesn't answer. I twist so I can see his face, but he's frowning. "Envy…" He begins.

I decide right away that I don't like his tone. I swallow nervously. "What?"

"Envy, those aren't _whales_," He finishes skeptically.

I scrabble higher on his back trying to get a good look. One orca makes an orca noise. See? Of _course_ they're whales-

"Those are sea lions."

Oh. That _did_ sound a bit like a sea lion noise, I suppose. I sigh dejectedly, and Ed helps me slide down to my feet carefully.

"Sorry," I say after a moment, after scowering for any possible proof to my point. But there is none. They're just fucking _seals_.

"Envy," Ed says quite seriously, completely brushing aside my apology. I don't think he realizes just how hard that was for me to say. "You're really light."

There's an awkward pause as I try to come up with some sort of excuse, which, I mean, _is_ my specialty. I'm actually quite good at this- the trick is finding one you haven't already used ten times over.

"It's nothing," I spit out at last, flapping my hand in the air carelessly for a little extra touch.

"It isn't nothing," Ed replies sternly and for a minute I panic. Has he found out? Am I going to get away with this?

"It really is," I do my best to look sincere. "You don't have to worry."

"I'm worrying," Is his blunt response. "Are you feeling okay? Are you sick?"

"Of course I'm feeling okay," I reassure him flippantly.

Edo stares hard at me. "Envy…"

I can't help but roll my eyes this time. Ed is just so stubborn. He refuses to drop the subject.

"Ed, I'm _fine_-"

"No," He says unblinking. "You're eyes…"

"Oh, for fuck's sakes, my eyes do _not_ change colour!" I snarl, but turn slightly so that perhaps the subject of our argument will be out of sight.

"Okay…" Ed gives in reluctantly. "If you say so."

-

We leave the beach soon after, commencing the long trek back to Ed's home. At first we opt to walk in silence, still offended from earlier, until I point out that he's about to step in dog shit, and then we end up laughing together, our cheeks dusted with a healthy pink from the chill. I'm about to make another joke when suddenly I slip.

I had been balancing among the rocks, hoping from one to another with elegant grace, that is, until I landed on a patch of slippery moss and my feet went flying from underneath me.

The next thing I know, I'm on my ass on the ground with a sharp sting on my knee.

"Fuck," I mutter under my breath, thoroughly embarrassed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…"

I take a look at myself, all sprawled out between the rocks. I smooth down my skort and that's when a flash of red catches my eye.

"Envy!" Ed comes rushing over. "You're not supposed to step on the green stuff, dumb ass."

My lips curl as I wipe off a big oozing bubble of crimson, wincing in pain as my finger brushes against the raw and broken skin of the newly formed cut.

Cut? More like a huge gash. It's torn up my whole entire knee. Stupid bugger.

I pop my finger into my mouth and suck off the blood as I hear the blonde gasp. The amusement has fled from his eyes. "You're hurt."

But as he bends down to take a closer look, the injury has vanished.

-

When we arrive home, I throw myself down on the couch and immediately sink into the cushions, exhausted. Ed comes through the door last and closes it behind him, still running his hands up and down his arms to warm himself up.

"Still cold, O'Chibi?" I drawl.

He shakes his head in disbelief. "I don't see how you're _not_."

I jump up from my seat, suddenly alight with an idea. "I'll make a fire!"

A look of pure horror flashes across his face as he runs to block my access to the fireplace. "No!" He exclaims a little _too_ quickly, and once he catches his breath he says it again- more slowly but the intensity never leaves his tone, "No."

I stop, confused.

The blonde sighs. "Remember what happened last time you tried to light a fire?"

I feel myself flush modestly. "Possibly..."

Actually, I remember perfectly. I nearly burned down poor Edo's house, and something like that isn't hard to forget.

But Edo's smiling now. "How about _I'll_ light the fire this time, yeah?"

After waging an inner battle with my pride and my sensibility, I finally agree and take up my spot on the couch.

Ed proceeds to create his fire (not as well as me, I might add), and when it's all done, blazing merrily in its cage, he flops down beside me and tucks his legs underneath him and then leans into my side. I lift my arm and drape it over his shoulder lazily and put my feet up on the coffee table in front of us, grinning.

"Hey, Envy?"

I hum softly in reply.

"I…like you."

I give a little chuckle despite how tired I feel and screw my neck around so I can plant a delicate kiss on his forehead. He smiles contentedly and those golden orbs flutter closed.

I sit there for a while, my mind blank, just watching the shadows from the fire flicker on the walls. When I'm sure my Chibi is asleep, I carry him to his bed and tuck him in and wander back into the living room.

In the next second, I've made up my mind and I'm already out the door.

-

**Whooo! Sorry that took a little longer, guys. School's back in, you know? But I still did good, ne? I didn't even send this chapter to my poor beta just so I could get it out quicker, so God help me if there's any idiotic little mistakes…So anyways, not much happening in this chapter, well, except for much foreshadowing. If anyone can guess my little clues, I'll give you free chocolate! **

**Oh, and BTW, would anyone like to hear from Ed's POV?**

**And thank you SO much to all my reviewers. I cannot believe how many I've got! You should see me reading them- I jump around the room and sing and I just _smile_ all day long. You all make my day. Thank you!**


	4. Bite of the Past

**Title: **Fools Rush In

**Author: **Blueeyedchibi

**Pairings: **Ed/Envy, possible Al/Winry? More to come…

**Summary: **In which Ed and Envy are dating, and Envy is not quite whom he appears to be, and complicated and more self-conscious than anyone ever thought. Funny, angsty, and of course, fluffy. High school. Yaoi. Envy's POV.

**A/N: **Kyuu! I'm so sorry for the wait! Please don't throw tomatoes at me!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own!

**BigFatThankYousToMyReviewers: **PaperDragonfly, IshizuWolfRider, xxDream Theaterxx, razatip, Pasie, FMA lover912, let's point out the obvious and ancient-relic.

**Warning: **_-Gasp- Rape and yaoi! Quite graphic- I think I'll have to bump the rating up because of this. You've been warned. Erg, this wasn't supposed to be an angsty story…So, anyways, I really don't want to loose any readers because of this so I've put a warning before any of the real stuff starts happening and one when it's all over, so you can just skip ahead if you don't want to read._

**Bite of the Past**

Chapter four

---

_He makes quick work of his pants, discarding the offending material and presenting to me his well-endowed package. In an instant, he's savagely ripping off my boxers so that we're both completely bare, his hips pressed hard against mine. _

-

I sit bolt upright, my breath coming in short, hard gasps. Black dots swim before my eyes but soon enough I realize I'm tucked safely in Ed's bed all by myself.

Alone.

I don't move - not even an inch – for a long time. My mind is like busy traffic in New York, thoughts running in every which way, not making any sense at all. My head thrums with the anger and intensity of a million bad migraines put together.

As I sit stock-still, I feel almost rocked by the hammering of my heart against my rib cage. And this time, I won't even _try_ to deny the fact that I'm absolutely terrified.

Every little sound from the house or from outside sends my insides twitching with nerves and I can't hardly think straight from the fear that's trying to over power me. The drumming in my ears is deafening and the adrenaline is pulsing through my veins like some very, very illegal drug.

It was just a fucking _dream_. I need to get a hold of myself.

Finally, my first action is to wipe away the thin sheen of sweat that has formed on my forehead, but I stop immediately as the feel of skin on cold, clammy skin sends shivers down my spine.

And the one time I actually _need_ Ed, he isn't here.

The impact of the air coming in contact with my bare flesh is enough to make me sick as I throw off the sheets and gingerly get to my feet- clad only in a pair of black boxers -but it feels as though my bones have been inactive for a decade or so, and many crack loudly as I make my way to the bathroom.

The mirror tells me I look pale and ghostly, my eyes sunken and red, and I'm afraid to admit that the mirror never lies. I splash cold water on my face and head to the kitchen, knowing that if Ed's anywhere, it'll be there.

And when I move in the direction of my destination, I move as though I'm being hunted. Unwillingly I'm walking on marshmallow feet trying not to make a sound, attempting to quiet my breath. I peek around every corner warily lest there be a shadow ghoul hiding, watching and_ waiting_.

I want to smack myself for being so damn paranoid. I really am being ridiculous. But there was always something about my dreams…Something that made them different from other people's dreams. And that thought scared me more than anything else.

The location is dark with no blinds open yet, so I flick on the lights and wince slightly as the room erupts into sight. Doing a quick once-over of my surroundings and declaring it safe (and also Ed-less), I shuffle towards the bar counter and lean on the surface, my elbows propping me up. For a while I just stare at the fruit bowl, my eyes unfocused and taking in nothing.

I thought I was over him. He was long forgotten- why would I be seeing him again, and why now? 

Despite the dark cloud above my head my stomach grumbles loudly, snatching up my attention and causing me to keel over in hunger. Naturally I don't need to consume food, but since I've been here I've been eating just because, and now I'm sort of used to it. Besides, if I stopped eating, Ed would have my head.

_Ed_…

I hadn't eaten dinner last night since I had gone out after I put the little blonde to bed. I won't admit that I'm also trying to loose some weight as well.

Speaking of last night, how long was I gone? I don't even remember half of what I did. I had originally planned on meeting up with Dante like she wanted, but at the last minute I got cold feet. Everything is going so good right now and I really don't want to screw it up.

Heh. I hope Mother doesn't mind waiting.

Suddenly in a more defiant mood, I'm about to swing open the refrigerator door when I spot a post-it note stuck on the front that I'm positive wasn't there before. Making a face, I rip it off and scan it with traumatized violet orbs.

_NBA,_

_Gone for a run, be back soon._

_-Ed_

I snort and toss the note on the counter and then proceed to inspect the innards of Edo's fridge. I'm not surprised by his whereabouts at all, seeing as that's been his routine since forever. The Chibi is a huge track star, actually, believe it or not. At the moment he's training for a school-wide meet, but I don't know why he bothers. It's obvious that he could beat any of the twinklets around- he's _fast_.

I smirk. That has _got_ to require some amazing stamina.

I think it would be more effective if _I_ helped him train.

But, in all honesty, I have never indulged in such things as sex before, although according to a lot of people, I just radiate 'Playboy'. I can't help but snort. If mother ever heard, I think the obnoxious cow would die laughing.

Till this day, I am not permitted to waste my time on such 'meaningless' acts. That's what Dante says, at least.

Unsatisfied by what I find in the fridge, or lack of thereof, I move on to the freezer and pull out a big tub of ice cream. On the way out, the glowing clock on the microwave just above my head catches my eye.

Seven o'clock am.

That's odd. I can't believe I let that dream get to me so much. I usually wake up at noon, if not later. Depends how hard Ed tries to wake me. I let out a gusty sigh, suddenly feeling lonely, and proceed with scooping the ice cream into a bowl, knowing I won't be able to go back to sleep now.

_Knock, knock._

I nearly jump out of my skin as I hear the rapping of knuckles on the front door, and then curse myself for being such a scared little shit. But really, I think as I try desperately to calm my racing heart, who would come by this early in the morning?

I almost don't answer the door, mostly because I'm still a little spooked, but also because all I have on is a pair of boxers, but I remind myself that it's probably only Edo, having forgotten his house keys. This reassures me greatly, so I trek towards the door and pause just as I'm about to turn the lock. Why don't I feel any better?

I wish this door had a fucking peep hole; and when I slowly crack the door open I really wish I had of just drilled the damn peep hole in myself, because any amount of physical labor would be better than this.

When I see his grinning face, I immediately want to curl up and die. My blood runs cold as he pushes open the door and lets himself in.

I don't move. I _can't._

My body has gone absolutely numb with fear as he closes the door casually behind himself, maneuvers around me and then flops down heavily on the couch and puts his feet up on the coffee table. I can feel him eyeing my scantily clad body up and down.

"Long time, no see, big brother."

His voice is just so nonchalant it shoots razor hot anger through my veins. I whirl around and demand in a much steadier voice than I feel capable of; "How did you find me?"

"You're recklessness amazes me every time, Envy. Shifting in the dead of the night when you think no one is watching? You threaten to fail your mission already when you have only just begun? Tsk, tsk."

"What do you want?" I snap, my voice now trembling despite how I'm fighting for control inside. It's no use- I already know that he's won.

"Why, _you_ of course."

At his words I start to stumble backwards until my back hits the door and I stop, feeling faint.

This cannot be happening.

"What's the matter, Envy?" Greed pats the sofa next to him, his abnormally sharp teeth flashing a wicked grin. "Come sit so we can catch up on old times."

"Get out of my house!" I bark, trying to sound angry, but even I can tell that I sound more like a petrified child. My heart is jack-hammering in my chest and I'm starting to hyperventilate. I never wanted him to see me like this. I never wanted him to see the effect he had on me ever since what he did to me just last year.

"_You're_ house?" He chuckles, giving me a look. "Don't you think that's taking advantage of Edward's hospitality?"

"He'll be back any minute. If he sees you, the mission will be ruined."

He smirks at hearing how defeated my voice comes out as. "You sound so depressed, Envy. Don't worry you're pretty little face, we have time."

"For what?" I narrow my eyes suspiciously, and I don't even realize their shifting colours so rapidly. I shouldn't trust him.

"Don't worry," He says again, smiling at me with something akin to encouragement. Greed has always been able to do that- speak to me like everything will be alright and I've always reacted the same way- believing it.

Maybe this time is different. Maybe he isn't here for the same reasons as he was last year. Or maybe I'm just gullible.

"You still have that anxiety problem, dontcha?" He asks me teasingly, just as a regular sibling would, as he peers at my changing eyes.

I don't answer, because if I did, I'd only tell him that it was because of him, and he might hurt me for that.

"Come sit, Envy," He says, sounding friendly enough, but that's not near a good enough reason to obey. My mind is completely void as I shuffle across the carpet towards the couch, void of any common sense, really. I know, even as I go to him, I've made the wrong decision.

Just as I'm about to sit on the cushion beside him, Greed reaches up and grabs my wrist, pulling me down towards him so that I fall into his lap. "Hey!" I complain, struggling to get off of him, but he only wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me tight to his strong chest.

"Your pretty light, they been feeding you enough here?" He whispers in my ear as he tightens his hold on me and kisses my cheek lightly, and that's when I know that this is going to be exactly like last time, except last time I ran away and put up a fight.

I had it _rough_, that time.

I'm aware that I'm shaking violently as I try to pull away. His hands are warm on my bare chest, something usually welcomed, but not by _him_- never by him.

"You know what's coming next, don't you, Envy?" Greed purrs my name his breath hot against my face.

"Don't do it, Greed." I snarl. "Dante will find out."

My younger brother breaks out into a genuine belly-laugh before he sobers up enough to talk. "Seeing as it was Dante who _sent_ me, I really don't think she'll mind."

Betrayal runs in my family, but for some reason this cuts just a little bit deeper. I mean, my own Mother? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I never went to see her like she'd asked, and I know how much she hates to be kept waiting.

"You know how she hates to be kept waiting," He mumbles in between sucking on my ear-lobe as if he's read my mind. I let out a tiny moan against my will as he continues, "As do I."

Clearly, seeing as Greed is already hard and jabbing into the side of my leg. I know what he wants, but somehow, it doesn't seem as hard to oblige as it did last time. I know, deep down, that I really don't want to do this, and I tell that to myself over and over again, but I still know I'm going to go through with it.

-**Yaoi/Rape warning. Skip ahead to next bold writing if you don't want to read**-

His hands search my chest until one finds my nipple, tweaking it and teasing it, while the other forcefully turns my face to the side so he can hush my gasp with his mouth. Without even waiting for my consent, his tongue plunges into my own mouth and begins to explore hungrily.

It's making me sick, doing this. When I picture that I'm snogging Ed instead of Greed, I'm wracked with guilt and shame, but at the same time it helps me. I'd much rather have him here than my perverted younger brother.

I should really have more of a backbone. Most people tend to think that I do, judging from my incredibly cocky attitude, but then again, most people know I have a terrible fear of pain, and any resistance on my part would only lead to more of that.

_Coward._

We break off, breathing heavily, but he isn't anywhere _near_ finished. He roughly grabs me by my shoulders and flips me off of him and onto my back, my head lying on the arm rest of the couch, and Greed crawls up my legs to straddle my hips. He peels off his tight shirt and tosses it on the ground and then leans back down to capture my lips once again as his run up and down my torso, making me shiver involuntarily.

"We shouldn't…" I pant without any real conviction when we've pulled apart for air once more, only saying it to make myself appear more innocent.

"But we've already started," He points out, biting my lower lip and sucking on it. He lets out an animalistic groan as he grinds his pelvis into mine and I draw in a sharp intake of breath as pleasure shoots through my body, making my back arch.

"You're enjoying this too much to quit now, anyways," He adds, laughing.

To my horror, my body is betraying me just as much as my own Mother had, and with a sinking feeling I realize that in a way I'm betraying Edo, too. Before the mission was over, I wanted to be the one doing this to him, but now my appetite has been thoroughly ruined.

Greed presses his lower region harder into me yet, and I find myself leaning my head back and whimpering pathetically. With the new-found access to my neck, he moves from chewing on my lip to trailing rough kisses down my jaw all the way down to my nipple in which he begins to suck and nibble.

The whole time my hands are by my sides. Not once do I try to push him off of me, attack him, or stop what's happening. Its wrong, but I won't stop him from fucking my brains out on Edo's couch.

"I have to admit…" Greed began, fixing me with a calculating look. "I liked it better when you struggled, like last time. Turned me on, you know?" He reaches down to stroke in between my legs, making me bristle, and says, "I mean, you're off in Lala Land and barely even hard. Got something on your mind?"

"Not like you care either way," I manage to grit out. "Just do your damn thing already."

Greed grins. "As you wish."

He makes quick work of his pants, discarding the offending material and presenting to me his well-endowed package. I try to calm myself and stop quivering so much, but really, it's an impossible task. I just have to keep telling myself that it'll be all over soon…

Before I know it he's pulling my boxers down my hips and sliding them down my legs and just like that, there's no protection for me anymore. I feel out of place and embarrassed as he licks his lips and studies my body. As if I didn't have enough pressure with trying to loose weight and all. I advert my gaze, my face burning with a radiant blush.

And it's only now that I remember what it was about my dreams-

They always came true.

And suddenly he grasps my length in his hand and I suck in a sharp breath, the pleasure in his action driving me to lift my hips towards him, wanting more. I'm disgusted with myself, I really am, but it feels so fucking good. Why the hell have I never done this before?

He smirks down at me, growing even more excited at seeing my half-lidded eyes. "You like that, do you?" He gives me a pump and I toss my head to the side, explicating a whine.

Another pump. "Say my name, Envy."

"Greed," I mumble under my breath.

"Louder," He orders.

I hate him so much for telling me to do this. He knows damn well that this is degrading. He knows damn well how I feel about pleading to _anyone_, no matter what for. "_Greed_," I say louder, letting my hate seep into my voice for him to hear.

"I can't hear you," He says mockingly, giving me a mister-fucking-sunshine grin, and I know he totally loves this. With an extra hard pump my breathe hitches and he knows he has me under his control.

"Greed!" I snarl loudly, and I guess it was enough to satisfy him because he let go of me, letting me sag into the couch in relief. I can feel I've already broken into a sweat and my long hair is plastered to my pale face.

"Good. Now, you can do _me_ a favor, yeah?"

"Fuck you, Greed," I spit loathingly.

He only laughs down at me. "Excellent idea- let's get started, shall we?" He wiggles forward so that he's straddling my chest, and with such a weight on me I can hardly breathe. He presses the tip of his cock to my lips and says; "Suck me off."

-

When I'm finished, I've got his seed dribbling down my chin and a painful, deep purple bruise on my cheek bone from putting up a fight. I had been completely outraged- and still was –when he had more or less demanded me to blow him. I feel as though he's rubbed my face in the dirt and kicked me in the mud, my throat burning from swallowing his filth with absolutely no dignity whatsoever left.

"Not bad," He says, considering me. "Although that's _one_ thing we'll be working on next time."

"There won't be a next time, I assure you."

He just gives a one-shouldered shrug, clearly not believing that for a second. He was Greedy; if he wanted seconds, he would get them, one way or another. "Ready for round two?" Was all he said.

And then I find myself utterly humiliated and on my stomach, wanting to suffocate myself by burying my face into the cushions. I have never felt so…so low, even as I feel his member nudging my entrance with no preparation at all. He's not taking his time with this like I thought he would. He must know he's on a time limit.

I just pray that Ed doesn't come back while he's still here.

And besides that, the only thing that's going through my mind is-

_Painpainpainpainpain…_

I'm not ready. Any second he's going to thrust into me and I'll be damned if it'll feels as nice as summer rain. "Wait!" I choke out, panicked, and begin to try and fidget away.

"You haven't changed a bit," I hear Greed say from behind me as he places his hands on my hips a little _too_ tightly to keep me in place, his nails digging into my skin and making me wince. "Come on, Envy, it'll make a man outta you."

"I'm not even human!" I'm screaming now and I feel the hot sting of tears sliding down my face. God, I don't want this. _I don't want it!_

He leans down and gives me a small reassuring kiss on the back of my head as I sob openly now just before he brutally plunges into my body. The pain is blinding and worse than I ever imagined. No one hears me or comes to save me from the torture as I cry out in anguish.

-

-**Yaoi/Rape scene complete**-

He's gone now. Physically, anyways, having finished and given me a peck on the cheek before leaving. Mentally, however, he's still here. Haunting me, laughing at me.

I don't know how long I sit here- maybe an hour? I'd gotten off the couch since it had now become a sinful place for me and was now sitting up against the wall, somewhat hidden behind the TV, hugging my legs with my head buried in my knees. I've put on some clothes and I wonder idly when Ed will come back for me.

The dull thud in my rear end won't allow me to forget what had happened, and neither will the flashing images in my mind. I shut my eyes tightly, but they only become more vivid.

Suddenly I hear people just outside the door talking amongst each other. I perk slightly, maybe its Ed. But…why would he bring someone else home? I don't want strangers poking and prodding. That's the last thing I need.

But my heart sinks when the door swings open only to reveal two people who are most definitely not Ed. First enters a girl who looks like she could be a year or two younger than the Chibi, tall and slim with long blonde hair pulled into a high pony tail with soft tendrils falling loose around her face. In follows a boy who looks around the same age and strangely like Ed with the same blonde hair, and after he closes the door behind himself he plants a sweet kiss on the girl's forehead. It makes me want to hurl.

But besides the disgusting affection, there's another fact that I should probably consider. They've welcomed themselves into Ed's house while he's not around and I don't know who the fuck they are.

Have these people also been sent by my dear old Mother? I fight the urge to scoff. I doubt it, though. They don't look like they're here to cause trouble…but why else would they break into a house? My thoughts turn bitter as I realize that they're probably just teens looking for a vacant place to screw each other senseless.

Nevertheless, I need to deal with them. Get them out of here so I can be by myself. I really am _not_ in the mood to watch anything like I just had happen to me. Anyone who does something like that on their own free will is just plain…insane.

They give a tremendous start when I speak- well, more like growl like a trapped animal. But in truth, that's kind of what I feel like. I don't even have the energy to get up off my aching ass.

"Who are you…and what do you want?"

Instantly the boy moves in front of the girl, holding his arms out wide in a defensive stance while she stares in awe from behind him. They act like I'm going to jump up and attack them like a rabid dog. Like, fuck, I'm sitting down and they have the upper hand.

His remark is snide and filled with determination, but I half expected to hear a little fear in there as well. Then again, how threatening can I look after having my dignity wiped away? "I could ask you the same question. Who _are_ you, and where's Ed?"

So, I think, he knows the brat. I relax a bit.

"I ate him for breakfast," I smirk cruelly up at him.

The blonde boy's eyes narrow dangerously and he's just about to come at me when his girlfriend puts a firm hand on his shoulder to stop him dead in his tracks. She must see the tear tracks down my face and my red-rimmed eyes and the angry bruise on my cheek. Girls are always like that, aren't they? Taking pity on the underdog of the situation.

And I know I'm probably acting much too casual, but in all honesty, what have I got left? I can't defend myself, and even though I'm not ready to admit it yet or let it show, Greed broke me as if I was a China doll.

For right now, anyways, I'm not too sure how much I really care.

"Winry?" The boy asks in confusion as his friend moves slowly and cautiously away from her protection to crouch down infront of me as if I'm some scared kitten now. "What're you doing?" Indignation has seeped into his young voice now.

"What happened to you?" Winry asks me softly, her voice understanding and sweet while her blue eyes dance with concern. There's a worry crease between her brows as she reaches out a hand to me and completely ignores the pigheaded boy behind her.

"Winry, get away from him, he could be dangerous!" The boy yells as if I'm not here, sounding completely panicked now.

Winry whips her head around to shoot a glare at him over her shoulder. "Al! Can't you see he's not alright?" She snaps angrily.

If I was in my right mind I would probably have remembered Edo saying something about having a brother named Al, but as she reaches out to touch my face, I'm reminded that she _is_ still a stranger and I don't want to be touched. Without thinking I lash out and snap my teeth at her, catching her delicate hand in between my powerful jaws.

Falling back onto her rear, she lets out a yelp of pain before I release her. As Al gasps and collapses to his knees by her side, holding her shoulders, I force myself to stand and tear out of the room in a nearly invisible whirl of gust, doing my best to ignore the pain for now as I disappear into Ed's bedroom and slam the door behind me.

My only solace now is the darkness that surrounds me as I bury myself under the brat's thick duvet covers.

-

"Winry?" Alphonse Elric pleads desperately. "Oh, gods, Winry, are you alright?"

Clutching her injured hand to her chest, she only nods meekly.

They're both silent as she finally pulls away to examine it- two of her fingers are bleeding out of vicious bite marks, but nothing too serious.

Al reels in rage, surprising Winry and even scaring her a little, too, as it is a rare sight to see him so upset. "That little- Where is he? I'll get him for that!" He vows, beginning to rise to his feet but halts when Winry grabs his sleeve.

"Don't," She shakes her head solemnly. "Just go get the first-aid kit."

Al considers this greatly, appearing as though he would put up a fight, but finally he gaves in, issuing her a curt nod before heading to the bathroom.

While he's gone, Winry gets up and runs her hand under cold water, letting her eyes wander. They land on a short note written hastily and her gaze takes it in quickly.

_NBA,_

_Gone for a run, be back soon._

_-Ed_

So, she says internally, Ed knew he was here.

-

And when Ed finally decides to arrive, coated in sweat and red in the face from effort, he finds the little brother and his friend sitting on his couch, waiting for his arrival. Ed's smile drops when he notices how cross Al looks and sees Winry's hand all bandaged up.

"W-Winry," He stammers under his brother's heated gaze. "What happened to your, uhh-"

"Courtesy of your green-haired friend," Al cuts in with a deadly chipper tone, putting an arm around Winry protectively and causing her to flush.

"Envy?" Ed spluttered.

"Apparently," Al supplies a little _too_ conversationally.

-

Ed dashes up towards his bedroom as fast as his legs will take him, knowing for sure that I will be lying just behind the closed door. That's where I always went when I am distressed, right?

Swinging open the door none to gently, he's greeted by the sight of a quivering mass underneath his blankets. Slowing down and catching his breath, he approaches the bed slowly, lifting up an end of the duvet carefully to peer worriedly underneath.

My shifting heliotrope eyes meet his, and in an instant he's flung the covers off my body and enveloped me in a massive embrace, squeezing me tightly to him.

Greed had held me tightly as well, but Edo's hug is different. Its full of love and care, and as cheesy as it sounds, it really makes me feel as though I mean something. Greed's embrace only made me feel like I was wanted momentarily for some passing fancy.

It's amazing how Ed could tell that I was terribly upset. He just held me in his arms while I sobbed miserably, resting his chin on the top of my head and whispering reassuring nothings into the atmosphere. It was incredible the way he was there for me, and knew that this is what I needed.

-

**Hokayy, finished. Not too sure about this chapter…But don't worry, next one will be better. Envy won't be all like:cutswrist: no. Kinda noticed how each chapter is a different story?**

**And most people have voted no on Ed's POV…so I guess we'll stick with Envy :squee:**


	5. Deserve Permanent Rememberance

**Title: **Fools Rush In

**Author: **Blueeyedchibi

**Pairings: **Ed/Envy, possible Al/Winry?

**Status: **5 ?

**Disclaimer: **Come on guys, we know better then to assume that I own ANYTHING.

**Thanks! **razatip, ancient-relic, IshizuWolfRider, let's point out the obvious, PaperDragonfly, xxDream Theaterxx, SilverHunter, Pasie, Zee, and My.Last.Resort, and soupcan.

**Deserve Permanent Remembrance **

Chapter five

---

I haven't told anyone, not even Ed. About Greed, I mean. All I know is that I can't stay with my little blonde much longer. He's in enough danger as it is.

And I know I have to go see Dante soon; tomorrow at the latest. Kami knows she has the _worst_ patience. I just…no, it'll be fine. I just have to remember why I'm here.

I know I've made some minor errors, but nothing I can't fix. I know I've gotten attatched, but I'll kill the tie. I'll erase the bond. I'm here for a reason.

I know Dante will be pissed, but I have a feeling pissed won't begin to cover it. I mean, she did send my own pig of a brother at me. It's funny, though. I'm totally okay. I mean, most people would be severely traumatized after something like that, but I keep forgetting it ever happened.

…Okay, so I lied. It's just another weakness to weigh down the already pregnant list.

Ed was fantastic that day. He just held me until I finished pathetically bawling my eyes out and asked no questions. Sure, he wasn't happy that I had bitten Winry, but I was a special case, was I not? And now I have to get used to living with Alphonse, who is also not too pleased about the current situation.

Maybe if I had any common sense whatsoever I might have remembered Ed telling me that he had a little brother who was only staying a few nights at a friend's house. And damn, every time I walk by he'd glare at me for hurting his girlfriend. That's kind of cute. Real protective, isn't he?

Its quarter to one in the afternoon and I'm bounding down the hall to say good morning to Edo, who woke up a few good hours earlier than me. He has a guest room in which I was originally supposed to stay in, but after a few unexpected nightmares, I ended up curling up on the end of his bed like a lazy cat, much to Al's chagrin.

As I'm about to pop into the kitchen, I stop abruptly, hidden behind the wall, when I suddenly hear raised voices.

Its Ed and Alphonse and they don't sound happy. I stay out of sight, thinking that maybe I should tiptoe back to Edo's bedroom and give them their privacy, but in the end I don't end up going through with it and settle down to eavesdrop. I mean, hell, I _am_ a Sin. I have no conscious.

But what I hear makes me wish I had of slipped away while I still could, but now that I've started listening, I can't stop.

"I mean, what were you thinking, Ed? It almost bit Winry's hand off!"

I hear Ed sigh tiredly. "Would you stop calling him 'it,' already? He has a name. And what's _with_ you, Al? This isn't like you. And why so protective over Winry? You two _are_ just friends, right?"

Al splutters in response, and despite the fact that I can't see him, I know he's probably blushing as red as a tomato.

So, Ed doesn't know that little Ally and the girly are more than just good friends, eh? I'll have to store that little tidbit of information away for later use.

"W-what? Of…of course we're only friends!" The younger Elric cried in defense.

_Liar. _

Sobering up quickly, he turns on the offensive; "What's its name, _Envy_?" He spits my name like something foul, and I unwillingly flinch.

A part of me knows that I deserve this and that little Ally is right.

Ed shouldn't have to sit there and get bitched at on my behalf.

"Yeah," Ed says at last, just as wearily. I can picture him pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Listen, Al, I don't know what, but something happened to him that day…something bad."

"I thought you said he told you what happened," Al shoots back accusingly.

His voice is quiet when he speaks next; "He…he told me that some guy tried to break into the house. I don't believe that though."

My heart rate increases and my chest feels hollow as if I've been punched. I just have to tell myself that I don't care and it doesn't matter whether the brat thinks I'm trustworthy or not. This all means nothing to me. It's just a mission.

_I lied to Ed._

_I'm _living_ a lie._

This only seemed to fuel Al's anger as his voice climaxed; "If _you_ don't even trust him than why have you brought him into our house?!"

"It's not like that, Al-"

"Ed, I'm only worried about you. How do you even know this guy?"

"…Sewing class," Ed replies bashfully after hesitating momentarily. "And don't be worried- that's my job. Envy is my age and just like you and me. I know him well enough to tell you he wouldn't do anything."

If only he knew that he was wrong in both senses, for I am nowhere near his age (even though I look it), nor am I similar to him in anyway. Edo doesn't know me at all.

"You have no _idea_ if he would do anything or not! Ed, I love you but you're too trusting! You're really gonna get yourself into a real mess one day!"

I bow my head as Al storms out, slamming the door behind him. For a few minutes after, everything is hushed, so silent that I feel slightly unnerved.

_I'm sorry._

I wait a few seconds before showing myself. Ed's sat himself on one of the bar stools with his head in his hands, but he looks up in surprise when he hears me shuffle in. To my well-hidden anger, I've got a slight limp from taking it up the ass, thanks to Greed. And boy does it _hurt_.

But I can't think of that right now. If I do, I'll probably go into a scary spastic state and rip the curtains down and smash all the glass.

"Did you hear all that?" Ed asks quietly.

I don't reply, having been caught slightly off guard. I rather expected him to act as if everything was fine. That's what I do, anyways. Probably not very healthy.

"Guess so…" He sighs and pushes himself to his feet. With a glide in my direction, he stops infront of me to brush his fingers across the bruise on my face. I flinch slightly- it's still a sensitive area, even though I know Ed would never hit me.

He gives me a sympathetic look. "Will you tell me what _really_ happened now?"

I know I owe Edo the truth, but what can I say? Well, you see, my mother ordered my scary little brother to rape me because I didn't come visit her the second she put her foot down. No, of course I'm not lying-

In other words, _not _a good idea.

Looking crestfallen, the blonde drops the hand that was lingering on my face to his side, taking my silence in the negative.

"When you're ready to talk about it, you know where to find me."

And at these words I have to almost literally stop myself from launching at him like some wild animal with rabies. How _dare_ he suggest that I, Envy, will need to 'talk' about _anything_? I can feel my face begin to contort in an ugly sneer and I have to try really hard to smooth out my features and look impassive.

And all the while I'm chanting: _I will not make him eat those words. I will not make him eat those words._

As I'm calming myself down, that's when I first take note in Ed's appearance. He's dressed in a black track suit with white stripes and his hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

"You going out?"

Ed looks startled at the change of topic but retaliates quickly. "Coach wanted me to meet him at the field so he could record some of my more recent times."

"Oh," Is all I say in return. I should have known- all Ed ever does is train for track. Looks like I'll be all alone again today.

Not that I care, anyways. Apparently I have no soul, so I guess I the loneliness I feel isn't really real. My bad.

In a hopeful tone, Ed says, "Come with me."

I'm quite frankly shocked out of my reverie. "Come…with you?" I repeat, just incase.

Ed gives me a little smile. "Yup. Whaddaya say?"

Ok, so it's not like this is a huge deal or anything, alright? I just have to…play the part.

Being alone all the time has definitely _not_ started to build up.

Ed nods and offers me a shy smile as he reaches out and takes me hand in his, his warm, tanned skin contrasting with my cold, pale skin as our fingers intertwine. "It's cold out," He tells me. "Might want to grab a jacket or something."

Seeing as I'm not human and that I'm not affected by temperature, I'm sorely tempted to decline, but I guess Edo would think that was a little weird, so instead I opt to grab up the chocolate brown blanket that's sitting folded on the couch arm.

"It feels cool enough to snow," Ed comments as he locks the door behind us.

I agree absently, then, "Where did Alphonse go?"

He chuckles lightly in return. "Probably to Winry's, but don't worry, he'll be back."

-

We walk all the way to the Rotary Bowl where Edo's coach is waiting for him. He's a tall blonde guy who looks like he might be in his thirties. A cigarette is hanging out of his mouth.

"It's about time, Edward." He calls jokingly, and with a quick glance at his watch he says, "I've been waiting for nearly four minutes- almost froze to death!"

"Hey, Coach Havoc," Ed replies mildly in that soft, mellow voice of his. He reaches up to scratch the back of his head. "Sorry, I got held up."

The coach motions Ed over. "Who's your friend? Personal cheerleader?"

A growl escapes my clenched teeth just before Ed grabs my arm and yards me to his side. His fingernails bite into my skin.

"Just a friend," Ed says easily.

I tear my arm from his grasp, shooting him a dirty glare. There's nothing I hate more than pain, no matter the amount. The next time those fingernails come anywhere close to me I'll rip them all off and leave Edo with a couple of bloody stumps.

Havoc scoffs a little before he walks towards the track. "Whatever you say, Ed."

Ed's about to follow but stops abruptly when I hiss in his ear. "What am I supposed to do now?"

A smirk. "Find a way to amuse yourself. I'll only be about half an hour."

So I stalk away and find myself climbing the empty bleachers and plopping myself down in the very middle. Carefully, I unfold the blanket I brought along and drape it over my shoulders and flick my hair out from underneath it when I'm done. Once I'm all settled I'm…

Bored.

I try to focus on Ed, but he's just stretching and talking to his coach, so I let my eyes wander. There's no one else here. There isn't anything interesting going on; no one else is here but the frost on the ground.

And then the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as I get the feeling that someone is watching me. I sit very still, my gaze swiveling furiously. The only thing that's running through my mind is: _Greed_.

What if he's here? If that's the case, I don't know what the fuck I'm going to do. Probably fall off the bleachers and lay on the ground withering in panic mode like a complete dumbass.

But then I suddenly catch sight of Ed, and with a great whoosh of relief, I realize it was only him who was observing me. He winks when he's sees that he's caught my eye, but I only scowl back. I'm too goddamn jumpy. Just settle down, I tell myself.

Ed moves to the white line at the beginning of the track and crouches down, one leg bent up to his chest and the other outstretched behind him. Havoc blows his whistle and he jumps up, running like a human bullet.

I'm still mildly impressed, but I've seen it all before. Still, it's surprising how fast he is for a human. He finishes the one hundred meter dash in no time at all and starts to walk back to the older man, who is nodding approvingly and looking at his stop watch.

"I still can't quite wrap my head around your timing, Ed. Unbelievable. You've got to be one of the fastest kids in the entire district!"

"I'm not a kid," Ed huffs, slightly out of breath.

I watch Havoc ruffle Edo's blonde hair playfully until I feel eyes on the back of my head. I freeze; it feels like someone is right behind me.

I don't want to turn around incase I find myself face-to-face with something terrible in the form of a Sin with evil eyes and sharp teeth. My heart is jack-hammering in my chest again as I hold my breath and gather my wits and snap my head around to look.

No one it there, but an unusual fog has come from no where and is approaching ominously from behind to swallow me in darkness and nightmares.

I twitch violently before I jump up and book it down to Edo.

-

I tug hard on Ed's sleeve rudely, interrupting his and Havoc's conversation. "Chibi," I hiss urgently.

"What?" He answers, albeit distractedly, not fully turning to face me.

A throw a quick glance over my shoulder to make sure that I haven't been snuck-up on, and then say quietly, "Let's get out of here."

I'm aware of Havoc examining me closely out of the corner of my eye and it doesn't fail to make me any more nervous. I shuffle behind Ed a little so that I'm out of his sight.

Ed cranes his neck awkwardly so he can see me. He looks confused. "What? You're talking so quietly. I can't hear you."

There's an odd breeze, one that just doesn't feel right, that sends shivers up my spine. Instinctively I snatch Ed's hand in mine and squeeze it tight. "Let's get out of here," I repeat, but only a bit louder.

Now he turns all the way so he can properly see me through a concerned stare. "Envy? What's going-"

But Havoc cuts Ed off. "Scared of the fog, Envy?"

I do _not_ like this guy.

"No!" I spit, angered. "I just want to leave."

And I guess Ed just doesn't get the point. Doesn't feel my hand trembling with fear. No, instead he asks, "Hey, Envy, what do you say to a race?"

My jaw drops. How can he be _that_ thick-headed?

"I'd rather not," I dead-pan.

"Awh," Ed pouts and grabs my other hand and continues to plead. "Come on, Envy."

"I want to go home!" I argue. In the back of my mind I'm aware that I just called Ed's house 'home.'

"If you race me, then we can go back!"

I just stare at him in utter disbelief. He just doesn't get it, does he? I don't want to race him. I want to run away.

But when I look at him I see his amber eyes all pathetically shiny and hopeful and yet his brow and mouth is set and determined, telling me that we aren't going _anywhere_ until we race.

I sigh. Even though I really don't want to, it can't hurt. Greed wouldn't _dare_ show himself with others present – especially Ed. It could ruin everything.

…Or, would he?

And while I'm lost in my thoughts, Ed notices something and does a double-take, leaning his face in closer to mine to take a better look. "Your eyes are changing again," He points out softly.

"What? Ok," I slur, spinning on the balls of my feet like a drunk so that no one can see my eyes.

"Ok, what?" Ed asks with a frown.

"Race," I grumble, looking down. "Let's just get this over with."

Ed's elated and Havoc just smirks and readies his stop watch as we walk to the starting line. I guess I'll race, but I'll have to be careful that I don't do anything…abnormal.

I wouldn't want to embarrass poor little Edo, or take his place as 'fastest kid in the entire district.'

I mimic Ed and crouch down, touching the tips of my fingers on the white line. Havoc blows the whistle and Ed gallops on ahead, while I do the same, only considerably slower. When I see that he's past the finish line, I stop in the middle of the track and announce lamely:

"You win, Chibi. Can we go now?"

"You didn't even try, Envy!" Ed whines. "I demand a rematch."

"Bullshit, I raced you, now let's beat it."

Ed plants his hands on his hips and cocks an expectant brow. I can definitely tell who's seme in this relationship, and that thought scares me a little.

And then, suddenly, something catches my eye just beyond Ed's shoulder. Two disembodied red eyes, watching me from the fog, flashing with an evil glint. I can feel my coping mechanism kick in again, my own eyes shifting colours so fast that they nearly blur together.

I rush to the starting line while Ed just stares dumbstruck and surprised, so I yell at him to hurry up. He crouches again, but I don't bother. I'm going to make this as quick as possible. I just want to get the fuck out of this place.

When the whistle blows, I don't hold back. I'm nearly half way done the track when Ed is only getting to his feet. I pass the finish line with inhuman speed, not even caring about the blonde's reaction. I circle around to make my way back to him and can't help but note that this time; it's _his_ turn to not complete the track.

It dawns on me, that if the look on their faces is anything to go by, it might have been a bit reckless of me to have performed such a stunt infront of him and his coach. But desperate times call for desperate measures, right?

He's rooted to the spot still as I reach him, not out of breath in the least on my part. Shock has been etched into his features.

"Can we go now?" I ask feigning innocence.

"I will give you _anything_," I pivot in exasperation only to see that it's Havoc who's addressing me. "If you join my track team."

Annoyance sees me growling deep in my throat but I otherwise ignore the man. He is foolish – willing to seize any power he can get his hands on, even if it could destroy him.

I like the way he thinks.

Or maybe I'm just blowing things way out of proportion.

But I have no need to be on a petty school team, so instead of responding I swivel back to the so-far-silent blonde and square my attention down on him. The lucky bastard.

"Envy, how -"

I cut him off as soon as he decides to speak for the first time by grabbing his arm none too gently. I'm sick and tired of all this stalling. I've been made to wait for so damned long that I'm hardly scared for my life anymore. The initial adrenaline has worn off and I might as well go waltz right up to Greed.

With a rough tug I send him stumbling towards me. "I'll explain everything when we get back, but we're leaving _now_!"

And I know they say the forty second times the charm, but it's a miracle he's actually doing as he's told now. I was worried that I may have had to use a bit of muscle to get my point across.

-

At long last, we arrive at the Elric residence, both of us in one piece. But not for long: Winry is sitting under the sheltering arm of Alphonse, who I bet has been waiting with baited breath to chew me out.

Why, you ask? The she-blonde has her bandages off and it isn't a pretty sight.

Ed's hand goes to the back of his head as he grins sheepishly. "Hey, guys. Are we interrupting anything?"

"Of course not… we're all friends here," Little Ally graces us with his answer, speaking over Winry who had been about to say something, and sending me a scathing look.

So Winry just sits there, ignored (just like me), with her hands in her lap. Every time she tries to say anything, Alphonse cuts her off purposely. She looks solemn and unhappy and I can just tell that playing the 'submissive girlfriend' is not her idea of a good time.

The girl actually smiled at me, too, somewhere between the muffled snippets of conversation. I didn't have the heart to return it, especially after seeing all the scars on her right hand that my own teeth had left, so instead I just turned away and adjusted my gaze to the carpet.

I'm perched on the arm rest of the love seat in which Ed's occupying and becoming rather impatient when Winry reaches for her glass of water that has been sitting on the coffee table, and I can't help the rage that bubble up inside of me at what Little Ally does next.

The pompous prick grabs her wrist in mid action to stop her so that he can go the little extra distance and hand her the cup himself, and then says, "You wouldn't want to exert yourself so soon after being attacked so viciously."

The words were directed at me and me alone (hell, he wasn't even looking at her), and said in the most spiteful way possible. Beside me, Edo's got a troubled frown fixed on his face as he comes to realize how downright _mean_ his little brother is being.

"…Thanks," She says reproachfully as she accepts the cup, and yet she does not drink from it. After a hardly noticeable sideways glare directed at her boyfriend, she turns her attention to Edo and I.

"So, Ed -"

"Winry, how is your hand doing?" Al pretends he cares.

I've had enough. I'm on my feet before anyone even has the time to blink, and I think I've already proved the point that I'm fast. I don't really know _why_ I do it, but no one else is taking care of the matter.

"Fucking let her speak!" I scream in Winry's defense, while marching right up to Al. "Don't be such a jerk."

Now where did that come from, I wonder? Since when did I care?

Al looks at me as if I just hit him across the face with a fish, and I find myself entertaining the idea. Now wouldn't that be a sight? He soon collects his marbles though, and sits up rigidly to stare me down.

That type of thing doesn't fly with me.

And to my surprise, Al just laughs at me. That isn't something I'm used to, or ever willing to _get_ used to. If I wasn't undercover, I'd beat the little shit to a pulp.

"Oh hohohoho," He snickers, relaxing. "Are you going to attack me like you did Winry? She was just trying to help you, you know…"

Oh, how I wish I could squish his inflated little head under the sole of my foot, but I really must pride myself on my control. Winry spares me from having to go too deep, though.

"Stop it, Al," She orders firmly, a certain fire dancing in her blue eyes. Probably something you wouldn't want to screw around with. "I don't know what's gotten into you lately."

"Wh…what?"

I doubt Ally's ever been spoken to like that before. Now that we've successfully ganged up on him, I think it's safe to say that he's rather speechless.

"You know what?" Winry continues, sounding deadly calm. "I'm gonna go now." She stands up after removing Al's arm from her shoulders and walks over to the door to slip her shoes on.

"Winry, wait!"

Blondie completely ignores him though, and swivels so that she's facing Ed and I again. She doesn't thank me for what I did, and I'm sort of glad, because it's not like I did it for her or anything. I still don't like her. It was just to get that dick head to shut up. We do make eye contact for a fleeting second, however.

"Aunty Pinako and I are hosting our annual Christmas talent show in two days," she informs us. "I know its late notice, but it would mean the world to me if you and Envy would show."

"Uh," Ed begins hesitantly. "Of course we'll be there, Winry!"

"Great!" She says with a dazzling smile and shuts the door behind herself as she leaves.

-

**A/N: **Oops, this took a little longer than expected. Sorry!

For anyone who is interested, I posted a new EdVy one-shot called **Dear Diary**. Take a look if you've got time and a need for angst!


	6. The Worst Company

**Title: **Fools Rush In

**Author: **Blueeyedchibi

**Beta: **Yes, please?

**Pairings: **Ed/Envy, Al/Winry, eventual Roy/Riza, and a dish of one-sided Greed/Envy

**A/N: **Alphonse will get his head screwed on right eventually. Sorry this is so late.

**Disclaimer: **Really, that's ridiculous…

**The Worst Company**

Chapter six

---

I'm woken up that morning by Edo bouncing up and down on the bed, and the only thing I can think of is how tired I still am.

With a groan I roll over onto my side so that I can see the digital clock on the night stand. And no wonder; its ten o'clock in the freaking morning. That's almost as bad as the time I got up at seven because of a nightmare.

Pulling the blanket up over my head I grumble, "Ed, you're two hours early."

I've slept in Edo's bed again, and I know that if little Ally finds out I'm burnt toast. I guess I shouldn't be so concerned, seeing as there's nothing he can do to someone who can't die.

The Chibi yanks the covers off my face impatiently and I squint from the light shining through the blinds he's opened. "You won't want to wait two more hours for this," He tells me with a grin.

Sighing, I prop myself up on my elbows. Dressed in one of Ed's baggy white t-shirts, I cock my head at him in question. I'm awake now, so I might as well see what's so important. "What's going on?" I murmur.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

Twisting around uncomfortably so I can gaze out the window with bleary eyes, I can see everything in sight is covered in a vast blanket of white. I grimaced.

"Snow," I whine.

"You don't like the snow?" Ed asks in surprise, regarding me with wide eyes.

"No," I admonish darkly, and touch my brackish strands protectively. "I don't like getting my hair wet."

He snorts. "That's so stupid."

"Whatever!" I cry at his sudden injustice. "You complain about that, too."

"But its _snow_," he points out the obvious. "It's an exception."

"Not with me, it isn't."

We sit in silence for a moment, then, "Envy… can I ask you something?"

"You just did, babe," I send him a lazy wink and watch in amusement at how his face scrunches up.

"What happened?"

"It snowed," I stated dryly, after careful consideration.

His frown deepened. "I realize that," he says slowly. "But that wasn't what I was talking about."

"Then what _are_ you talking about?" I ask, shooting him an endearing smile.

"The night you bit Winry's hand."

"Oh," I blew out a puff of air and let my head fall back onto the pillow. "You know, I get the feeling you just like hearing me talk."

"No."

I raise a brow. "Harsh, O'Chibi; that hurt."

"I know you weren't telling the truth the last time I asked," his voice was solemn as he stared intently at something just above my head.

"Are you mad?" I questioned, somewhat incredulously.

"No," he sighed. "I'm only curious. I just… I want to know what really happened to you."

"But how do you figure I'm really just pulling your leg?" I challenge, smirking.

He shrugged. "No proof of a break in. And your story doesn't really add up, either."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah."

We stared each other down for a time until I believe he thought that I was going to give in and tell him what he wanted to hear. Internally, I laughed something quite sinister.

Instead, during the climax of our silence, I announced flippantly: "Nope, I was telling the truth."

The blonde let out a frustrated scream at my stubbornness and stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

-

I had honestly thought it a brilliant idea at first. But like always, I skirted the possibility of ill consequences.

Of course, that wasn't anything out of the ordinary, really. To anyone who really knew me, it would be clear that I was never one to think through my actions.

But – not saying that I didn't have any, because I did – brains were nothing compared to strength and stealth.

Quite conveniently, I also possess both of those traits.

Anyways, I loped in a decidedly sneaky fashion down the hall to find Ed in the kitchen, sitting atop a tall stool and drinking apple juice and flipping through the daily newspaper at the kitchen's bar-like counter. I observed him silently for a moment before I slunk into the room and made myself visible.

I was gliding across the wall when he looked up, and I casually leaned against one and flashed him a mischievous grin.

"What are you up to?" He asked me suspiciously.

"Nothing," I replied easily, and crinkled my brow. "What are _you_ doing? _Reading?_"

He simply shrugged. "I had to pass the time _somehow_ while I waited for you to get down here."

"Well sorry to keep you waiting," I retort smugly.

Ed gestures at himself and says teasingly, "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

And then he took an admirable guzzle of his juice, and I knew my perfect opportunity had presented itself. He was unsuspecting, and for punishment for not paying close enough attention, I'd make him spit it all.

"Say, Shrimp," I began with an enormously sly jerk of my lips. "What are your… views on sex?"

I waited with baited breath and batting eye lashes for his performance, but no show came. Instead of sending the damned apple juice spraying everywhere via his mouth, he did the complete opposite, much to my horror.

The blonde hardly reacted at all, in fact. He just swallowed the mouthful calmly and turned his soft, and yet somehow accusing, golden eyes to lock with mine. I blinked in astonishment and waited stupidly.

He then clearly tells me that maybe, someday, if he found the right person, he would like to indulge.

That was _not_ how I imagined that going in my head. I was supposed to be doubled over laughing manically right now. Instead, I'm standing here with my mouth hanging open, all common conversation tactfully evading my blank mind.

I absolutely _hate_ anything remotely related to sex. If one could not already tell, I was extremely sensitive over the matter - ridiculously so. But whatever, what I need to do is _get over it_. It's not like Ed just asked to fuck or anything. Not outright, at least…

Thankfully, I was saved by the abrupt ringing of the telephone, but, instead of stealing Ed's attention away from me, it only seemed to come on more intense. He eyed me questioningly.

"You… wanna get that?" He asks me hesitantly.

And then I realize that I'm standing right by the receiver, the phone practically under my fingers. With a knee-jerk reaction, I fumble the annoying ringing object over to the Chibi's awaiting hands.

"Thanks," He said, still sounding reproachful as he brought the phone up to his ear. "Hello, Elric residence."

He listened to the person on the other end jabber for a minute. "Uhh, hi, Coach Havoc. Yeah… he's right here."

Chewing his bottom lip almost nervously, he passed me the phone. When I didn't take it, he prompted me. "It's for you!"

"Right." I frowned. "Err… hi?"

"_Envy!"_

I didn't respond. What the fuck?

"_Have you had enough time to consider my offer yet?"_

"What offer?" I inquired, wondering as to why in Hades' name Edo's coach was talking to me.

Havoc guffawed obnoxiously in my ear. _"It doesn't matter. What matters is having you on my track team! With you, we could get jackets!"_

I snorted. "I don't think so," I said, my voice riddled with bemusement, and hung up.

"What was _that_ about?" Ed cried, sounding put-off.

I lifted one shoulder and let it drop. "Something about _running_, I think."

"Bastard!" He exclaimed, bewildered. "How the hell did you get so fast, anyways?"

"Are you _jealous_, O'Chibi?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't call you what?" I soothed mockingly. "Short… or jealous?"

"Shut up!"

"Okay," I say, sobering up. "But seriously. Smooth as I am, we still have a problem."

Ed stops in mid-flail, and looks confused. "What's that?"

I _tsked_ at him, grinning toothily. "What did the blonde chick say again?" I asked myself mockingly, pretending to think back. "Something about some fucking talent show maybe?"

Complete realization and tremendous _horror_ replaces the recycled puzzled look.

"Oh, shit!"

-

"You ever sang before?"

I stare at Edo.

"Alright, stupid question. Do you even have any _talent_?"

"Oh, I can think of a few things…" I break off, leaving the rest for the imagination.

He sighs in exasperation, ignoring my latest smart remark. Unimpressed, I take it. He isn't in the best of moods at the moment. The blonde collapses in the nearest chair, thankful that Alphonse has once again gone out and is not around to witness his stupidity.

I cock my hip, playing it cool. "I don't mind. I don't think you can find any more ideas in that close – packed mind of yours."

"What would we sing?" He asks after hesitating, peering up through his bangs.

I shrug. "I don't know any songs."

He mumbles, something that another human would never catch. But I'm not human.

"You're useless."

I scoff lightly and lean against the counter. "I'm a fast learner."

"This is going to be completely humiliating."

I think for just a minute. "Yep. So what are our choices?"

Ed throws me a very suspicious glare. "Why are you so… so, agreeable today?"

"I know it must be surprising, seeing as you interrupted my beauty sleep by a few good hours. And damn, I still look hot," I can't help but tease.

In all honesty, I don't really know _why_ I'm being so easy going, either. I should not be so unaffected by the idea of getting up on stage and singing. Maybe I realize that I won't be doing these kinds of things for much longer, and I'll be free soon. I _am_ going to see Dante tonight, and I _do_ need to make some quick actions.

Or, you know, maybe I just like the sound of fun.

-

Edo reluctantly chooses a song called 'Santa Baby', and I teach him the most ludicrous dance I can think of. Its something a stripper might do, and we are going to totally humiliate ourselves. I'm learning the words that don't even rhyme, and I've come to a realization that my singing voice is kind of gross.

But Ed likes it, and I smile a little.

It got late fast, so I found myself making an excuse to go for a night time walk after a few hours of practicing. I learned what it was like to have a good time that night. I'm going to miss Ed when he's gone.

After I excused myself, I slinked predatorily out the back door and immediately took to the shadows, easily concealing myself. It had been too long since I had been out, and I closed my eyes in delight as the wind blew my hair off my face as I sprinted at an unimaginable speed.

I felt safe telling Ed that I would be back shortly – if there was one thing I could count on, it was Dante always keeping her visits short. I suppose it irked her to be around me for too long, but I realize she won't be impressed that I took so long to make contact with her.

Dante was not residing in the mansion of a house that I'd told everyone that she and I lived in. Instead, she could be found in one of the most unlikely of places. Dante loved all things elaborate, so it was something of a deceit to find her holed up in a tiny shack on the outskirts of the city. It wasn't hard to find – another trick.

The lights were out when I reached it. Quietly, I guided the little window open so I could squeeze through it, landing on the balls of my feet in a crouch without a sound. I couldn't see anything and nor could I hear any living occupant, but I sensed her presence close. I stood up, and the light flickered on.

The room was puny and made entirely of rotting wood. With the illumination of the lantern, I could see that this was the main room of the two, the kitchen, and there was an even smaller bedroom separated only by a hanging rug. If I were able to view the inside, I knew it would be covered in a thick blanket of dust. Like the Homunculi, Dante did not require sleep.

She could, if she chose to, rest. But I, on the other hand, was physically unable to attain such a thing.

"Good evening, Envy."

Her cold detached voice snaps me out of my reverie and I turn my head to face her. I don't make eye-contact, but I stare indifferently at her flawless face. When I answer, I adopt the same sort of tone.

"Dante."

She smirked, and the action seemed out of place on her pretty face. "I trust you are well?"

"As well as I can be." I don't resist the urge to snort. "While living with fucking humans all day and pretending to be one of them."

I can tell she wants to laugh, to show her obvious delight at my discomfort, but somehow she manages. "And how is that working out for you? Is the Elric still convinced that you're an amazing actor?"

I answer somberly, dutifully. "He doesn't suspect anything yet, even though I've slipped up in more ways than one."

_I think._

She raises a brown skeptically. "And what ways would those be, Envy?" She sounds stern.

I shrug half-heartedly and drop my gaze, unwilling to indulge. She won't make me, either, as long as I smarten up.

"Hm," she hums to herself after a moment, and, realizing that I have no intention of talking, Dante leans back in her seat and folds her arms.

"And how is the mission coming along?"

I roll my eyes. "Can we _please_ stop calling it 'the mission?' It's so corny."

Dante's eyes only narrow in annoyance. "How is it coming along?" She repeats.

"It's coming along just fine," I snap. "I want to make some kind of move before Christmas – the less personal the better."

"You're certainly considerate, aren't you?" She inquires playfully, something about her tone mocking.

"And you certainly _aren't_," I retort, still bitter about the Greed incident.

Understandably, I mean. My little brother- that's disgusting.

"I can't help but say you deserved anything you got, Envy," Dante says innocently, twirling a bit of hair. "For my eldest creation, I'm very disappointed in you." And then she raises her eyes to lock gazes with me- the intensity of her amethyst orbs cause me to shudder involuntarily.

Her cruel use of the word 'creation' makes my jaw clench tightly until it hurts, and eventually I drop my stare to the floor.

I was once her child.

Finally, I say quietly, "Leave it to me. I'll take care of everything."

Dante sends me a curt nod. "You may go. I'll be in touch."

_I was once a human being,_ I can't help but think to myself as I walk back to Ed's. If I had never…Father's mercury…she might have still loved me.

I shove my hands in my pockets as I move gracefully through the snow. My eyes burn and I have to cinch them shut so that no tears seep through. Greed told me that I look like a girl when I cry.

I walk slowly, thinking over events of the past and blaming myself for everything and anything that couldn't be helped, burying myself further and further into a deep dark hole inside of myself.

You know what they say: your worst company can be your own mind.

I am so deeply involved in my thoughts that I completely miss the pair of red eyes glowing in the dark that follow me all the way back.

-


	7. Flawed Design

**Title: **Fools Rush In

**Author: **Blueeyedchibi

**Pairings: **Ed/Envy, Al/Winry, Roy/Riza, one-sided Greed/Envy

**A/N: **I doubt anyone really thought that this fic had so many vicious plot bunnies…

**Reviews: **Thank-you to every one of my reviewers. There is too many who don't.

**Disclaimer: **As iiiiif.

_Warning, warning, warning. This chapter is rated M. _

**Flawed Design**

Chapter seven

---

"Santa baby, hurry down the chimney tonight…" I mutter moodily under my breath. My hair falls into my face as I stab the sharp kitchen knife into my raw noodles, giving me quite the sinister look, I presume.

"So I can fucking shred your fat ass," I continue darkly, and even more quietly.

"Good morning, Envy," I pivot sharply when Al enters the kitchen, flicking on the lights and ruining my pitch black sanctuary. "You're up early."

I shoot him a glare; the only answer he's going to get.

"Are you waiting for Ed to get up so he can make those for you?" He questions shrewdly, indicating my chopped ramen.

I hate Dante more than anything right now. _Damn_ her for setting me on this fucking mission. I see no sign of the other Edward, the one from Resembool, and I'm quite convinced that I'm wasting my time here.

The worst part is that I haven't killed anyone in a long time. Too long. The feeling is like having withdrawls from going without cigarettes. If I could, I would murder the little shit in front of me this instant.

But I can't. Dante will kill me, Greed will kill me. Point is, I'll be dead before I get my fill.

Dante has a lot of faith in this plan. She actually thinks it's going to work, and she's going to be ruler of both worlds at last. If I mess this up for her (even though I have complete faith that the little brat from _our_ world will pull through like always and mess up for me), she'll crush me under her finger tip.

So I bite him with my words. "Shouldn't you be practicing your Easter Bunny dance, Alphonse?"

"Slut," he hisses. I should pat him on the back, really. What a great comeback. Original, too.

"Thanks." I smile with false pleasantness instead.

Edo appears just then, dressed in a tee and boxers, still looking half asleep. He reminds me of a little kid who should be carrying a teddy bear.

"What's going on?" He asks behind a yawn.

"Just wishing Alphonse good luck in the talent show today," I fib.

Ed frowns. "You always call him Alphonse. You can call him Al, you know."

"I'm right _here_," said blonde chimes in, a hint of distaste in his sweet voice.

I shrug, not really knowing what to say, and Al just looks aggravated. Finally, he announced he was leaving after grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl.

"Where are you going?" Ed inquires, a little disappointed.

He chews hurriedly before informing us that he's made plans to help Winry set up for the talent show later tonight, and makes quick work of retreating out the door.

"Well, that's nice of him," Ed muses.

I turn to my butchered ramen. "Must be groveling time," I sing-song grumpily.

Ed peers closely at me. "…Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Great!" I look up in surprise just in time to catch a glimpse of the shrimp's elated expression before he grabs my hand and hauls me over to stand infront of the closet under the stairs. He throws the door open excitedly and instantly submerges. Seconds later, a fluffy winter jacket attacks my face.

I peel it from my person and hold it away in disgust. Was my murderous expression not obvious enough? I was in no mood for games today.

"Excuse me?" I spit rudely.

Ed reappears, slipping into a coat of his own. "Put it on, it's cold out."

Oh, hell no. "I'm not going out in the snow," I state flatly.

"Five pounds says you are, NBA," he challenges, throwing in his favorite pet name for me.

I scoff. "I carry around more money than that in my left sock."

He regards me blankly. "Envy, you don't even wear socks." Satisfied, he tosses me a pair of mittens.

This is so, _so_ pathetic. Look at all the effort I have to put into this act. Look at all the props I must dress myself in to keep in - character. I miss it back home where any old fool would have known that I could not feel the temperature, no matter how far below zero it was.

And _now_ look at me.

-

I cannot possibly insert anymore venom in my voice when I inform him. "You had better not get that slushy shit anywhere near me, or you'll be sorry."

"Yeah?" He's grinning.

"That's right."

His arm extends behind his head and he hurls his rather large snowball at my bare leg.

"So now what?" He questions mockingly when I don't respond.

I close my eyes, counting to ten, and scowl. "What happens is… you're going to be sorry."

Another wet pile of snow hits me square in the face. It's no use counting numbers this time. I'm freaking angry. I can't help myself, but it's not like I feel bad. I mean, I _did_ warn him.

Fast as lightening, I attack.

And before he even knows what's happening, Edo's tumbling backwards, just to land roughly on his back with me falling on top of him. The blonde lets out a little '_oof' _as the wind momentarily leaves his lungs.

But he still squints up at me, a smile on his face, and asks me very politely to tilt my head only an inch so that the sun is not in his eyes.

I lean down and kiss him, he's so cute.

He pulls away only to chuckle sheepishly. "If I had known you were going to make me sorry _this_ way, I would have thrown ten times the snowballs."

I don't have time to retort because he cups my face in his mitten-clad hands and pulls me back down. I mush a little snow in his hair for payback, but only end up winding my fingers in the blonde strands later.

It's funny how I can be in the worst mood one second, and then just be totally okay the next. It's funny how I can despise physical contact, but I'm the one who usually starts it when I'm with Ed. It's funny how I know I'm alone, but I trust him more than anyone else.

And it's kind of funny how I'm on a mission to destroy him, and I have to keep telling myself that I don't care over and over again in my head.

"Love you," he mumbles sweetly against my lips.

I just hum some sort of vague agreement.

-

Ed coughs again. I observe him discreetly in concern, my bad mood having long passed. He takes a sip of water and then studies the outfits he bought for our talent show routine.

Or, more like, the outfits I convinced him to buy from the costume store.

"I'm not so sure that I agree with your sense of style…" He eyes me up, making a face at my tank and skort. Then he adds: "If this can even be _called_ style."

"Winning is nothing without looking good while you do it," I insist.

"Right, because I'll look really good with a pillow under my shirt," he shoots sarcastically.

I think for a moment. "No, you'll probably look pregnant," I give in reluctantly.

"Thanks for your support," he mumbles grudgingly.

I shrug and Ed coughs a few more times.

I wince. "Could you please stop?" I ask kindly.

It works, as the hacking stops when he answers, although he doesn't realize this. "What?"

"That _coughing_ – it sounds like you're about to loose a lung."

"Oh." He frowns. "I don't even know why I'm doing it; I was fine this morning…"

I roll my eyes. "You obviously caught a cold, dumb ass. Probably from the damn snow."

He pouts. "Don't blame the snow."

"Fine." I sniff in indignation. "I blame you, then."

The blonde catches my eye. "You always have to blame _someone_, don't you, Envy?"

"What?" I simmer, suddenly hostile.

"Just kidding, just kidding," he assures me, waving his hands in the air.

We continue to stand in front of the mirror in Ed's bedroom, just staring at each other in the reflection.

"Envy?"

"Hm?"

"Are you wearing _contacts_?"

"Uh?" I hum stupidly, looking blankly ahead.

He laughs at me. "You know what contacts are, don't you?"

Edo asks me this a lot. Ever since I came here and didn't know what the computer was when we went down to the labs at school. But that's unfair. Dante never prepared me for all the stupid technology I would have to face.

"Do you really think I'm wearing them if I don't even know what they are?" I shoot in my own self-defense.

"You're such a deprived child."

"Whatever."

"But really – your eyes are _purple_. You're not actually going to try and tell me that they're natural, are you?"

"Yellow isn't a colour you see everyday, either," I remind him coolly.

"They're gold!" The protest is instantaneous.

"If you say so." I loved bugging this kid.

"Fine, Envy. But you can't possibly have an excuse for why they don't _stay_ purple."

I turn my back on the mirror, as if breaking our connection. "Come on, let's try these costumes on."

His suspicious glare shatters as he lets out a sneeze so sudden that I'm _almost_ terribly startled. I whirl on him, glaring. The first sneeze is followed by another.

"You're sick!" I holler, pointing an angry finger.

"No." He whines, grabs my offending finger and kisses the tip. "Come on, we better go or else we'll be late."

-

The place was much more dressed up and professional looking than I gave the blonde girl credit for. The talent show takes place in the Rockbell's basement and there are so many people in the dimly lit area that I have to fight to even squeeze through the little door.

Now Ed is coughing so much that he stops walking, so I hold his hand in mine so that I can drag him along behind me. I'm not so much into the mingling of humans, or whatever they call it, so whenever someone stops to talk I make it clear that I'm in a hurry, and Ed nudges me hard in the side for my impatience.

We stumble across Winry with only mild difficulty and I allow the pause for chat this time. It _is_ somewhat necessary, anyways. She smiles shyly at me, meeting my eyes, and I continue to stand there when she turns to my partner and exchanges idle pleasantries. I only perk as she mentions our instructions for the show.

She's just in the middle of telling us to head back stage when, and I'm in the middle of wondering why she even _has_ this gigantic stage in her basement, when Ed breaks into a coughing fit so terrible that he doubles over and Winry and I can't talk over him. She places a hand on his shoulder, looking worried.

"That doesn't sound so good, Ed." Her sweet voice is intertwined with concern.

I just hoist the bag I'm packing higher onto my shoulder. I've got our costumes and CD stored in there. "Looks like you're going to ruin my show with that ugly sound."

He looks up at me suddenly, his big amber eyes wide and innocent. His bangs spill into his face as he replies. "I'm sorry, Envy."

"Whatever," I brush it off, not really mad.

"Let me get you some tea, Ed," Winry coos as she leads him off in a different direction, arms linked, and for a moment, I want to scream at her, jump on her back, and rip them apart.

But I don't. Ed isn't mine.

So I turn my back, open the door and head up the dark little stairs, along with the only plan I have:

Just wing it.

There are already a few people back in the dimly lit area, so I quickly duck behind some curtains and shed my clothes. My get-up is pretty much the same style as my original tank and skort, except for its red and lined with cotton fluff, giving me the appearance of Mrs. Clause, or whatever her name is.

And its then, just a few short moments after, that I find out that Alphonse if performing magic tricks. At least I won't have any competition.

-

When we arrive back at Edo's place, I'm still feeling the high. The crowd had cheered and clapped so loudly. I can't believe I didn't fuck up. Ed said I did great.

Speaking of Ed, he'd been acting odd on the walk home, more so than usual. Whenever I tried to talk, he'd start spewing out complements. After awhile I just decided to shut up since he wasn't hearing a single thing that was coming out of my mouth. He disappeared as soon as we walked in the door.

Doesn't look like Ally's back yet, either, I think as I wander into the kitchen and fill a glass of water and take a sip.

And all the sudden a terrible craving for ramen hits me like a merciless tsunami. In two seconds flat it's settled. I've _got_ to have some.

So I swing open the pantry door and take out a cup of noodles and place them on the counter top and then stop. Ed _always_ boils the water and makes the noodles for me.

I know that may sound pathetic, but ever since I accidentally spilled the scalding water all over my hand, I won't go near it.

"Ed, noodles!" I shout, banging the styrofoam cup against the marble surface.

I wait about two seconds before I yell again.

There's no answer. I scowl to myself, throw the noodles down, and storm out of the kitchen. I arrive at Ed's door in record time and almost bowl it down, only to find the room empty and just how we left it this morning.

I drop to my knees and look under the bed just incase. No such luck there.

If I don't get my noodles, there'll be all hell to pay.

And, as I'm kneeling there, that's when I first hear it. Soft moans of pain coming from the direction in which I just came. It's Ed. What if he's hurt?

Not that I care if he's hurt. It would just be bad for the mission.

"O'Chibi?" I call cautiously, getting to my feet slowly. Where is he?

I get into the hall and hear a little cry of agony and my pace quickens unconsciously. I glance both ways before I catch sight of light seeping underneath the bathroom door. "Ed!"

I listen closely, and sure enough, I hear a mumbled; "Envy…"

That's all I need. Without any warning whatsoever I break open the door with my shoulder without even checking the door knob only to come to an immediate stop.

I stand stock-still in the doorway, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Ed is slumped on the floor in the corner where the wall and the bathtub meet, his golden hair loose from its usual braid and splayed across his toned, bare shoulders. His amber eyes are unfocused and glazed over with lust.

He's panting my name, his black leather pants pulled down to his knees with his arousal clutched tightly in his hand.

My mouth opens and closes a few times, any words that I might have come up with failing, dying in my throat. Those weren't cries of pain and agony…they were cries of pleasure and ecstasy.

I don't know what's happening. My mouth is dry, I feel light headed and…and sick.

Very, very sick.

The only thing I can do is get out of there. I start to backup, stumbling clumsily. Figures that I trip myself and fall hard on my ass.

Ed's strange gaze moves lazily to lock on my form. He releases himself and gets on all fours and starts to crawl towards me.

"E-Envy," He purrs, coming closer.

I can only sit in shock, my trembling hands behind me, supporting my weight. I scoot backwards in fear when he reaches a hand out to touch my face. "Don't c-come any closer," I warn, my tongue feeling thick in my mouth.

This isn't my Edo anymore. This is my half-brother Edward Elric from Resembool who wants to kill me (and maybe do a few inappropriate things before that). I can just tell.

I'm about to jump up and make a run for it when Edward's warm hand clamps onto my ankle. With strength he never before possessed, he commences to drag me back to him.

"Get off me!" I shout, kicking and lashing my legs out in hopes of loosening his clutch, but to no prevail.

With an extraordinarily hard tug, my arms come out from under me and I land on my stomach with a dull thud, my chin smacking against the hard bathroom tiles. For a moment, all I see are fuzzy black dots drifting before my eyes.

I can also feel the warmth of my own blood, but in a moment its gone, healed, and all that's left is a sticky puddle of crimson liquid.

I groan and quickly recover from the dizziness and pain and kick out once more, just incase, but it's no use.

"Fuck you, Elric!" I scream hoarsely.

But the possessed blonde only seems to take the insult as encouragement and continues to pull me along until my feet reach his bare chest, while I'm trying my hardest to push him away.

"I've been thinking about you…Envy," He says calmly as he takes hold of both of my ankles and forcibly plants them on the floor on either side of him after he successfully flips me onto my back, and then begins to crawl on top of me, despite all my struggling.

"Clearly," I grit out. "Get off me, _now_, Fullmetal, or you'll be sorry. I know it's you."

"You looked so good when you were up on stage," he continues, pinning my wrists now above my head. "So…desirable."

When did the pipsqueak get so fucking strong?

And what the hell is going on? The real Edward Elric was never like this, or not that I knew of, anyways. I know for certain that he would never do this to me- he hates me far too much.

Its odd the way I let Greed get away with this, but put up a fight against the brat. Maybe I just have too much respect for him to allow him to sink this low.

"You're not yourself, shrimp," I growl, trying to buck him off of me, but he's pinned my legs down as well. "But that won't stop me from beating you to a pulp as soon as I get-"

But I'm silenced as his little pink tongue flicks out and traces a moist path up the side of my face. My brain feels like it's been disconnected, unable to send orders to the rest of me. For a brief second I don't, can't, react but after a minute I jerk my head away so my face is unreachable.

He continues up my body like a seal to land and I growl deeply in my throat when he presses his lips against mine.

And that's _it_. I bring my knee up with as much force as I can and drill it right into his gut. _This_ causes him to react violently and I cease my chance, kicking him back when my feet connect with his chest.

He soars back and I fly to my feet. The Ed-who's-not-really-Ed mimics me, recovering far too quickly. He reaches out to grab me again, but this time I don't have my back turned. I stand, waiting for him, and as soon as he's within arm's length, I slap him.

And I slap him as hard as I can, really. So hard that his head is jerked to an impossible angle and I bet the mark will be red for a long time. And while he's dazed and confused, in a momentary stupor, I storm out, slamming the bathroom door shut behind myself.

-

The blonde takes it slowly at first, adjusting his neck to a normal position, and then collapses in fatigue. To save himself from falling over, he reaches out to rest his hand on the wall, and jumps at the sudden reaction. There's a loud clap, and the room fills with smoke and the smell of disaster.

There's a steaming hole beneath his palm.

The Alchemist is left startled, confused, and alone.

-

I decide to wait it out, and that's the hardest thing I've ever had to endure, I think. I wanted to run so, so bad.

But I couldn't.

I'm sitting on the couch when Edo comes to sit beside me, and I know he can tell that I'm much too taunt. But it's all okay now – I can tell that this is _my _Ed. He's come back.

"Did… did we have a fight?" He asks me quietly, looking straight ahead with a dead eye, just like me.

"…Don't you remember?" I'm just making sure.

He shakes his head.

"No," I whisper solemnly, and then lean into him. "No, everything's just fine."

-

_Santa baby,_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight._


	8. Lights That Cause a Glare

**Title: **Fools Rush In

**Author: **Blueeyedchibi

**Pairings: **Ed/Envy, Al/Winry, Roy/Riza

**Summary: **In which Ed and Envy are dating, and Envy is not quite whom he appears to be, and complicated and more self-conscious than anyone ever thought.

A/N:** HAPPY HALLOWEEN! DON'T EAT CANDY WITH RAZORS IN THEM! **Damn it, I love this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is my confusing confusing plot )

**Lights That Cause a Glare**

Chapter eight

---

I'll never get over the feeling of being in the presence of Edward Elric, State Alchemist, and Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, and _not_ having to fight for my life. It's the weirdest feeling.

If I were to describe it, I'd say that it felt like grade school, even though I never got the chance to attend, seeing as I became very sick at a young age. But in grade school, kids only used words as their weapons. They didn't know alchemy, and that was how it was like in sewing class.

It's the last day of school before Christmas holidays, and while most of the teens around me are bubbly and excited, I'm stressed right out planning out Dante's dumb mission. I'm sitting at my table with my head down and my face buried in my arms.

Ed's busy behind me, currently crafting a pink heart-shaped pillow that he can give to Winry from an unbeknownst Alphonse. It's a free-for-all day, and everyone's running around making petty stuffed kittens and frogs when they should really be preparing for world dominance.

I used to tell people that I didn't know where my Father was and that my Mother was an alcoholic. Only point five percent of that story is true. I don't know where my Father is at the moment, but I can only guess that he's trying to help fight the war in Liore alongside the Ed from Resembool and the Roy from Liore against Pride, Lust, Sloth, Wrath, and Gluttony.

Bloody traitor. I _hate_ him.

I'll kill him as soon as I get back there, and nobody had better have done it for me. I want to be there to see the light leave his ugly eyes.

A tapping near my head snaps me from my reverie rather violently. I look up, blinking blearily. At first black dots swim before my eyes and their all I can see from having my eyes so tightly shut, but then a tall, dark haired figure begins to focus.

"What?" I ask rudely.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_," Roy apologizes sarcastically. "Did I awaken you from your little beauty nap?"

I sit up properly, cracking my back loudly. The sewing teacher doesn't even flinch. I roll my eyes dramatically, then, "And what if you did?"

Roy cocks a hip. "Were you out all night whoring again, Envy?"

He talks so loud that a few kids stop what they're doing to watch, including Ed. I decide to play it off cool- I bring my hand up to my face and examine my nails nonchalantly.

"Maybe, but if I was, isn't that something I should get credit for? I mean, hell, if you went out there, you'd need to bring a jacket or something cause you'd be out there for awhile."

Now, any _normal_ teacher would have me suspended in three seconds flat for that kind of comment, but Roy can't be classified as 'normal.' No, the dark haired man would want to finish this. A blow to his ego could not be let go without punishment of equal kind.

"Envy!" Ed cries disapprovingly.

"You must have an impressive collection of STD's then, am I right?" He smirks and crosses his arms over his chest. A few girls whisper amongst themselves.

I pay them no mind. "A prostitute with nothing to show for it isn't something to be proud of. You're already working two jobs- I'd get down to business, if you know what I mean."

"Maybe, but I wonder just how long you have left to live your pathetic life," Roy whispers almost remorsefully to himself, and I know at once that I wasn't supposed to hear it. For some reason, this statement cuts deeper than the rest. I bow my head and my eyes become slightly unfocused as I become lost in thought.

There's a comforting hand on my shoulder whom I'm sure belongs to Ed, and he's just about to say something to me when all the sudden the classroom door swings open to reveal a fair-skinned women around the same age as Mustang, causing whatever he was about to say die in his throat.

The woman had fierce blue eyes and blonde hair which was pulled into a bun at the back of her head with a wave of corn coloured bangs framing her face.

I remember her from Central.

Mustang snaps into attention, his back becoming a little more rigid and straight. I wonder if I'm the only one who notices this.

"Good a-afternoon, Principle Hawkeye," He says, obviously trying to sound impressive, but stumbling slightly on a few words from nervousness.

So the roles have been reversed in this world, I think to myself. Mustang is taking orders from the woman, now.

Riza sends him a curt nod, then, "Is Envy in attendance today?"

I raise my hand in the air and wave it lazily at her.

Her cerulean gaze jolts in my direction and her frown deepens as she sees me. I can see how she would be an intimidating foe when wielding her usual gun. I'm a bit scared myself. Her finger motions me sharply to her.

I begin to rise out of my chair when Roy interrupts. "This isn't a particularly good time, Hawkeye."

She raises a no-nonsense brow at him. "Were you in the middle of teaching?" She bites sarcastically, taking a look around the unorganized classroom.

"An important life lesson," He confirms.

Her gaze lingers on his face for an instant before she turns back to me and says, "I'll see you outside, Envy."

Immediately Roy's face flushes as red as a tomato, obviously not taking kindly to being ignored.

"Don't you move, whor – ahem – Envy. I am your teacher and you are certainly not dismissed."

But as he says this, he doesn't look at me once. His dark eyes are glued on the principle, dancing with something that is unknown to me. He's waiting for her reaction, almost as if he is testing her, teasing her.

How curious.

And before I know it, the two adults are locked in a silent battle of wits, both eyeing each other dangerously.

"I am the principle, Mustang, and if I need to speak to a student, then it is my right," Riza says, deadly calm.

"And that student is currently busy," Roy growls back.

And in all honesty, I'm not actually busy, thus I don't think this argument has anything to do with me, really. I _was_ working on my plan, but that wasn't going too well anyways. This is most likely just some immature pride issue.

"Envy, outside, please," Hawkeye orders, sounding angry, but she doesn't look at me, either.

I stand up.

"Sit down!" Mustang raises his voice over hers. They're so close their noses are almost touching.

I sit back down.

"Mustang!" The blonde woman yells in exasperation. "Outside!"

"Gladly!" He retorts with a sneer and marches out. She follows him and slams the door shut behind her.

The classroom is left in an eerie hushed state. Edo plops himself down in the seat beside me, and I'm pretty sure everyone is completely baffled. I on the other hand, have it all figured out.

They're in love.

"What…do you think that was all about?" Ed asks.

I shrug, feigning innocence.

He's quiet after that but the other inhabitants of the room start coming back to life, beginning to talk and get back to work. Finally, Ed says, "What did the principle want to talk to you about?"

"Not sure," I reply honestly. Glancing up at the clock I see that this class has only five more minutes until it expires, so I gather my up my things and walk towards the door. My Chibi tilts his head at me in question and I send him a salute and say, "See you after school, Koi," and let myself out.

The only thing that my classmates hear is the two voices of their teacher and their principle shouting in unison, "Envy!"

-

When I get to the bathroom, I throw my shit down on the counter and run into a stall. I don't even bother to lock the door behind myself before I stick my finger down my throat and cough up my insides up into the toilet. There's no need, anyhow, seeing as everyone else is still in class.

This has become a regular habit, now. Every time anything sexual or intimate is mentioned, or I think about it, I've got to make myself sick. Ever since…Greed…he's done this to me before, that time at Edo's wasn't the first. I guess I just couldn't handle being taken advantage of twice.

I start to dry heave as there's nothing left in me to puke out. When I'm finished, I wipe my mouth with the back of my arm and straighten myself out. I wander to the sink in a daze and just study myself in the mirror. I've learned that this is one of the worst things I could do, seeing as it only leads to more throwing up.

I never learn from my mistakes.

All my little bulimic acts are beginning to show through, too. To the point where I probably shouldn't be wearing my tank and skort anymore unless I want some major poking and prodding in the form of Ed. When I breathe in, my rib cage inflates and I'm pretty sure you could count each and every one of my bones if you really wanted to.

At last I tear my eyes away reflection, grab my binder and rest it against my hip, and leave.

-

As I'm heading towards my locker, my eyes narrow warily as I glimpse a familiar figure walking in my direction.

It's Jean Havoc, Ed's track coach. He isn't much like his other self back in Central, but I'm not sure how, or in which way. It's not like I've taken the time to get to know either of them. Besides, they _are_ two completely different people.

As we pass each other, Havoc gives me a lingering once-over and licks his lips deviously at what he sees. Neither of us stops.

As soon as he's out of sight I b-line it right back to the bathroom for more girly weight loss activities.

This Havoc definitely inherited the hentai genes. Or, you know, it could just be that I'm the most sex-sensitive creature _ever_.

I decide to skip the rest of the day.

-

So, instead of school, I opt to take a walk down to the park to clear my head.

I'm still pissed off that I even had to attend fucking high school at all when I could be out riding the world of worthless humans, but Dante wanted my character to be precise and flawless, and that meant playing the part of a regular teenager.

Well, as regular as a guy can be dressed as scantily as myself with green hair and purple eyes.

The park is deserted, seeing as everyone is in class, but that's just the way I like it. I take a seat on a wooden bench beneath a giant thriving oak tree, recline, and close my eyes.

"Oh, dear…Is wittle Envy all stressed out?"

My eyes snap open at the sound of the disembodied sickly sweet voice coming from just above me.

"Greed," I snarl, catching sight of his ugly mug smirking down at me. "What do you want?"

And for someone who just spent ten minutes with their head in the toilet for being 'checked-out,' I don't feel too threatened. I know he wouldn't…not here…I haven't done anything wrong.

"Questions, questions, always asking questions," He replies in mock distress.

"Why are you here?"

"See what I mean?" He asks, the most of him hidden by the army of leaves surrounding him. He jumps to a lower branch and starts to swing his legs back and forth contentedly while sitting on his new seat. "I, for one, am not here for the reason you think I am."

"Oh?" I ask, my brows disappearing into my hairline. "Do explain."

"Well," Greed beings as if he's a bard about to tell a classic tale. "You, being very persistent and just so goddamn_ stupid_ all the time, are always seeking answers. And I, my brother, have come with answers."

I stare blankly up at him.

"To enlighten you, fuckwit!" Greed exclaims, as though it were obvious.

"I have no questions for you," I say just before I get up and start walking away.

"Oh, no you don't, you tricksty shit. Don't you turn your back on me," the corners of his mouth hitch up into a nasty grin as he materializes infront of me, right before my eyes.

"Leave me alone!" I bark and turn on my heel to march in the other direction.

This time he don't peruse- this time, his words chase me down.

"Don't tell me you never spent _hours_ locked up in the guest room, seeking an explanation the day when the little blondie decided he needed your help to jack off."

I stop dead in my tracks. The statement is said so calmly and put so simply, and it's the absolute truth. The memory makes my heart beat a little faster.

…_How did he know?_

"I don't know what you're talking about," I mumble, my back still towards him.

"Ho, is that so? You mean Edo never tried to rub himself all over your cute little body? The body that belongs to _me_?" He sounds angry once he's finished.

"I don't belong to anyone!" I scream, finally lashing out.

I turn to face him, disappointed to see him looking unmoved.

"If what you say is true, then how is it possible that I've taken you _twice_ now, with little to no struggle?"

I don't know what to say to this. I drop my face and let my brackish hair cover up my flaming blush.

His hand is cupping my chin suddenly, tilting my head up. He tries to meet my eyes but I look away before it can be accomplished.

He's just about to say something when a couple with two young children wander into our line of vision. One dashes ahead excitedly, cheering in delight at the sight of the playground, while the other, still too young to walk, is cradled in his father's arms.

My breath hitches as I observe the happy family out of the corner of my eye. My chest feels constricted and all of a sudden it's harder to breathe, and my heart clenches painfully with a deep longing that I've never shared with anyone.

My childhood was ruined- why should theirs be any good? In the next second, I have a raging desire to kill.

I'm shocked out of my murderous thoughts when Greed puts a single finger to my lips, signaling for silence. I realize I must have been growling to myself.

I regard the other Sin coldly. He jerks his head in the direction of the tree in which he was at first residing, and then bounds towards it at the speed of light, disappearing into its leafy green sanctuary.

I spare a quick glance back at the family before following obediently, jumping from branch to branch until I reach Greed, who's perched near the top.

"Tell me what you know," I demand immediately.

"Easy, Tiger," He says, raising his hands in the air. "Now, usually I demand some sort of payment-"

"No deal," I cut across him and fold my arms stubbornly over my chest.

"Hey, hey," Greed ushers and reaches out to rap his knuckles upon my skull. I jerk roughly away from the contact as he says, "You've got a brain. Use it before you open that big mouth of yours, will you?"

I only roll my eyes skyward while he finishes what he was rattling on about before.

"As I was _saying_, I usually demand payment, but since I'm feeling so incredibly generous, I'll let this go for free – no charge."

"How kind of you," I bite out.

Greed turns serious all of a sudden. "Dante's plan is to take over both Worlds, am I correct? This one, London, and the one we came from?"

I agree reluctantly.

"Well, your pipsqueak of a half-brother, Edward Elric from the Other Side, _knows_ that me, you, and Dante have traveled through the Gate and landed here," The Ultimate Shield gestures vaguely at the leaves around us.

"I already know this, dumbass," I tell him, unimpressed.

"Did you know that the Shrimp is attempting to transfer a part of his soul into the Edward Elric _here_, as he can't move through the Gate himself? He's learning from his tin-can brother."

I can only sigh in exasperation. Really, what a waste of time. Greed knows nothing more than I do. "Of course I know that; why else would Master assign me to become his lover other to keep an eye on him?"

Greed bares his teeth in defense. "You know that if he ever succeeds in transferring his soul he'll ruin everything for that bitch Dante and then _we'll_ be the ones she takes it out on?"

"Stop pussyfooting around, Greed, your hardly apart of this at all. Master only brought you along to keep me in line," I hiss.

"Oi, all I'm saying is that it would be in your own favor to hurry up and go through with her mission before the Alchemist Ed breaks through and rids this hellhole of a place London of all the evil-doers, example, _you_."

"I know what I must do," I say with a snarl.

"Then what, pray tell, is the million dollar question?"

"I just…" I break off, at a loss for words. Its funny how just the thought of Ed sends me tripping clumsily over my own words. "I don't u-understand. I know the Ed from Resembool wouldn't do that to m-me."

Greed leans in closer on our branch to scrutinize me. "You sure about that?"

"Yes!" I explode. "Fuck _off_, Greed, Edward isn't like that. Neither of them are."

"_Ding, ding_," He sing-songs approvingly. "Congratulations Envy. You officially know the State Puppy at a friend level! Shall we continue to round two?"

"So are you gonna tell me what this is all about or not?" I snap, ignoring his childish antics.

He clears his throat noisily and proceeds, "Since our Edo is still an amateur at this whole soul-transferring business, the Edo _you_ got that night was something in between. I guess you just turned him on _so_ much with that little stunt you pulled up on stage…Now, tell me, was that for mission purposes, I wonder?"

"'The hell," my lips curl up in disgust. "Have you been spying on me? How do you know all this?"

But Greed only glances at the non-existent watch on his wrist and gasps in astonishment. "Well, would you look at the time? I'm off, Sunny!"

"Greed, wait-"

I'm interrupted as he places a rough, haste kiss on my lips before I can pull away.

I'm just about to make his ass pay dearly for that but in the blink of an eye he's up and vanished, his last words echoing around me.

"_I'll be in touch."_

I'll be in touch. Everyone says they'll be in touch, and I've just about had it with people running away all the time.

Well, at least this time it was educational.

As I sit alone, I absently wipe my mouth clean of his taste and tell myself not to look at the family anymore. That would only lead to my depression, and perhaps blowing my cover and doing something that I may regret later.

So, instead, I occupy myself with thoughts of Ed. I do feel…_something_ towards him, but I can't figure out for the life of me what it could be. It can't be lust, as I'm deathly allergic to the stuff, and I refuse to believe that it is love.

It's impossible. Homunculi don't love, and that's all there is to it.

But I hurt, and I feel lonely. Isn't that the same thing? They're all emotions, aren't they?

It's just that Ed makes me feel so…important. It's like I matter to him, and he cares about me. It's a good feeling, and I'm afraid that I'm getting used to it. When Ed's gone, I'll just be alone again, like before this dumb mission. I…I don't want that to happen.

I'm…happy with Ed.

…I wonder if I could fall in love with the Ed from Resembool, as well. It's likely that the two could be very similar.

It's a shame that both of them have to be destroyed in end.

-

When I finally turn up at Ed's house, its six o'clock at night. My Chibi is sitting taunt on the couch, awaiting my arrival which should have come three hours ago on the school grounds.

"Where have you been?" He demands as I shut the door behind myself. He sounds pissed, but I know he's only worried.

"I got held up," I wave my hand dismissively and send him an easy smile as I kick off my shoes.

I saunter over to him, and Ed's just about to get to his feet to greet me when I jump playfully onto his person, causing him to fall back on the cushions, and me into his lap. He just laughs and wraps his arms around my torso, pulling me tightly to him.

I just smile as he kisses my hair, my back flush against his chest. However, he stops abruptly and I refrain from doing a face-fault. I make my appearance impassive; prepare them for whatever's coming next.

Why do I always insist on predicting whatever's to come will always be negative? I guess that just comes with being a master of lies; always scared you'll be found out.

"Envy?"

I contemplate pretending I'm deaf, but I'm not sure how well that would work. So, eventually I reply, "What is it?"

"I'm worried about you. You keep loosing weight," His voice is soft, dripping in concern that I'm not willing to accept.

"Its nothing," I tell him flippantly. "Just forget about it."

But even as the words leave my mouth I know that they will never be acknowledged. Ed just does the opposite of forgetting.

"Is there something on your mind, Envy? Do you…do you want to talk?"

"There's nothing bothering me!" I tell him cheerily.

If I had only figured out…if I had only realized earlier…he already fucking knew everything. Could have saved me a lot of trouble. If I had only trusted for once in my pathetic life, I could have been spared from my duty. But no, I choose to keep things bottled up inside like the _fucking_ nimrod that I am.

I didn't know how much it hurt him inside, by just simply not confiding in him. Changing the subject, he asks, "When was the last time you ate something?"

I pretend to think about that, and then respond, "Today at lunch time, I think."

"No, you didn't," Ed corrects, and I can just _hear_ his frown. "You didn't even go to the rest of your classes. I looked for you."

I have nothing to say, so I just don't say anything. He rests his chin on my shoulder and sighs tiredly.

"So where did you skip to?" He questions in a lighter tone.

I shrug. "Just took a walk."

"Did you meet up with anybody?"

Flinch. "No."

"Hmm," Edo hums softly.

It's unfortunate that Greed gave the blonde so little credit. He's a faster learner than anyone ever thought.

The next few minutes dwindle by in silence. I think Ed may be lost in thought, but my mind is strangely void. I just sit, my eyes taking in everything and nothing at all.

That is, until little Ally decides to crash the party.

The brat and I both give a start of surprise (albeit mine is bigger) when he clears his throat, hoping to snag our attention. He appears infront of us from out of no where it seems, both hands planted on his slim hips. He doesn't look happy, but that's no surprise.

"Hey, Al," Ed waves sheepishly, trying in vain to get into a more respectable position. I, however, am content to have him see me comfortable on his brother's lap.

"Yo, Alphonse," I say coolly. I never call him anything but Alphonse out loud.

"_Yo_," He mimics me, only twisting his voice to make it sound mocking.

And I decided about a millennium ago that this Al and the tin-can Al are complete opposites. They couldn't be more different. While both are protective of their older brother, tin-can is polite and idiotically kind while this one is just a little less composed.

"So, what are you getting Winry for Christmas, Al?" Ed inquires, if only to ease away at the tense atmosphere.

And just like that he's belittled into a small kitten, flushing a vivid pink: happens every time anyone mentions his little girlfriend. I smirk inwardly.

"I'm n-not getting her a-anything," He splutters.

"What?" Edo gasps in horror. "You _have_ to get her _something_!"

"But I don't-"

"You're going to thank me for this," The older Elric cackles mischievously, reaching behind a cushion to reveal the finished heart pillow he was making in sewing earlier today. He tosses it, and Al catches it with trembling fingers. "Give her this."

Alphonse looks as though he's just been given a newborn baby, thrust into his inexperienced arms – he looks like he hasn't a clue of what to do with the thing. "Ed!" He exclaims in outrage. "This is embarrassing!"

"Awh, there's no reason to be _embarrassed_, Alphonse," I taunt with a cruel grin. "It's just family and friends here."

It's a good thing that little Ally is the only one who can see my sly expression, because if Edo saw it, I'm sure he wouldn't be too pleased. I doubt he would stand by and let even _me_ shoot looks so tormenting and so teasing to his baby brother.

Hey, I'm not here to make friends.

-

**So, everything starts coming together in this chapter and matters will be explained more thourouly in the next few. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed up to this point - you're my world.**

**For anyone who has seen the FMA movie Conqueror of Shamballa, Alphonse attaches bits of his soul into non-living things. It's a good movie; I recommend it to anyone who hasn't seen it yet. It made me cry! –sniffle- **


	9. Dancing in Acid Rain

**Fools Rush In**

**By: blueeyedchibi**

This is my disclaimer. Isn't it pretty?

I love writing Greed. Oh, speaking of which, just a little warning for this chapter, too. Nothing major, though.

**Dancing in Acid Rain**

Chapter nine

---

Turns out I didn't win that talent show, but neither did Al, so I figure that's okay. Sounds like I lost to a mime who groomed one of Santa's reindeer or something.

What's _not_ okay is that I told Dante that I would make a move against Elric _before_ Christmas.

It is now Christmas Eve.

I'm starting to wonder why the plan was for me to get close to Edo _first_ before I made any move. Why couldn't I just exterminate the brat as soon as I found him in this stupid world? I'm confused as hell, and I think I feel a headache coming on.

Was the only reason because Dante wanted it to be more painful for the kid? It sounds like the kind of thing that sadistic bitch would want. She yearned to see Ed writhe in agony as he was betrayed by his lover.

Speaking of the blonde, he's run out to do some last minute Christmas shopping, while Al met up with Winry to do god knows what, conveniently leaving me with the little house in my possession with no one around to bother me.

However, I don't think I'll use it. I always tend to think better outside. It's kind of my natural habitat, anyways, if you will. When I was young, Dante never let me inside at night, and I was left to mourn outside the front door at my new transformation.

It brought me power, and at first, I hated it. My Father left me and I just wanted my Mother to accept me. I think I still hate it a little, deep down.

-

Its cold out and I can see my own breath, but the snow is gone and for that I am thankful. Too bad the weather forecast is calling for a big dump of the stuff tonight.

Ed had been so happy when he heard. He exclaimed something about a 'white Christmas,' and that's when I realized I couldn't do it.

I didn't want to kill him.

-

Seems like Envy wasn't the only one keeping a secret; and Edward's was almost twice as deadly with a poisonous bite.

Life in London was, at the moment, a huge lie.

"Greed!" The blonde screamed hoarsely, again and again, letting all his anger seep into his voice. He shuddered slightly as a cold drop of sewer water hit his nose. Snarling inwardly, he raised his glare to the mucky ceiling that continued to rain dirty and unsanitary filth on his head.

"I'm gonna fuckin' _kill_ you, you son of a bitch…" He muttered after receiving no answer to his previous calls. "Greed!"

-

The Sin pressed himself further to the back of the tunnel and stopped his breathing all together, attempting to make himself disappear. His actions were not out of fear, however.

'_What the…'_ Greed found himself thinking in outraged surprise. _'How the hell does he know I'm here…?'_

'How does he know about me_?'_

_Envy._

The fucking _stink_. He spoke – how else would Elric know? For fuck's sake, he was going to be sorry when Dante found out. Just what did he blab, anyways? For a moment, Greed unconsciously mashed his teeth together in anger.

That was fine. He would take care of the little slut later. But for now, he found it necessary to clear up a few misleading accusations…

Greed glided from the shadows smoothly, causing Ed to start and reel in the Homunculus' direction. "Can I help you with something?"

But the blonde gathered his bearings quickly and instantly moved to a defensive stance as if it were only instinct. Something about the posture reminded Greed of the Elric back in Resembool. The similarity was shocking.

"Yeah, you sure can," he gritted out. "You can help lessen my load by letting me wring your fucking neck."

Greed _tsk_ed, not at all put off. He simply raised his hands in surrender. "Take it easy, Tiger. Do I even know you?"

Ah, it was a good question, indeed. Little Edo should have never known who Greed was in this world. They had never met, and Greed was careful to either hide out in the hell hole of a water pipe or simply stay clear of the shrimp.

Ed slammed his foot down in a puddle in his anger, rewarding himself with a splash that soaked his pant leg. "You know me better than you-"

But Greed cut across his warning, without realizing that what the teen before him was saying was possibly the most important clue to everything Dante had planned. Perhaps Greed was simply not observant enough, and in the end, it would be his downfall.

"Wait, is this about some time I screwed you over in school? 'Cause look, man, just forget about it. I did." He shrugged.

"Don't bullshit me," Ed warned, nearly shaking with rage. "I know you don't go to school." He sharply cut himself off, resisting the urge to tell the obnoxious demon everything he knew. He had to play innocent, and at the same time, get answers. If anything was too suspicious, it would surely not bode well for Envy.

So he allowed him to speak. "I don't really know what you're talking about…" Greed trailed off, cocking a brow.

"Well let me help you. My friend Envy? I think you know him."

Greed pretended to think for a moment. But instead of coming up with a way to save his ass and get away, his mind reeled, coming up with all sorts of possibilities and punishments for his most favorite kin.

Lying and excuses had always kind of been his specialty, anyways. He wasn't having a lot of trouble coming up with explanations on the spot.

"Nope, never heard of him."

Edward surprised him by taking a menacing step forward. "What did you do to him?" His voice was a low growl.

"Okay." Greed sighed in exasperation. Although he wasn't about to give away his position just incase this was just some fluke false alarm, he decided it would be most enjoyable to toy with his head just a little while. "Don't be mad that he cheated on you. It was just… a spur of the moment type of thing," he explained easily. "But, it does make me wonder – weren't you satisfying him?"

Edward bit his tongue. What? That was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. Greed and Envy? Impossible. But then again, if it was so unbelievable, then why did he find himself playing along?

"You don't know anything! Envy isn't like that- he doesn't want that type of thing."

"I don't know anything…" The other Sin echoed to himself in amusement. "Well, how about I tell you a little secret, Elric?"

-

"_Whoever said Sins were ugly was deluded."_

"_Well that depends on which one your lookin' at, doesn't it?"_

"_Be nice, Envy," Greed reprimanded him._

_Envy slid off his master bed, planting his hands on his hips and leaning his weight on just one leg. "I haven't lured you here to exchange niceties," he informed seriously, while Greed chuckled at the use of the word 'lure.'_

_Envy went to brush his hair out of his eyes when Greed snagged his wrist. "Right." He snickered. "You brought me here 'cause you wanted me to bang your cute little body up and down the wall, didn't you?"_

_With a disgusted scoff, Envy ripped his hand away. "Maybe." He raised one shoulder and let it drop without much enthusiasm._

_The other Homunculus took no offense, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an expectant brow. "This is where you tell me what you want, isn't it? And then you'll tell me that you're the reward, correct?"_

"_And if it is?"_

_Greed let out a bark of appreciative laughter. "Then let's hear it."_

"_I'm looking for Hohenheim of Light."_

"_What? Your dad?" Greed sauntered forward casually, passing Envy to sit down uninvited onto the king sized bed._

"_Shut up." The reply was a loathing hiss. "That scum is _not_ my Father." _

"_Okay." Greed shrugged. "So what do you want me to do about it?"_

"_Dante knows where he is."_

"_So then why don't you just ask her?" He suggested, as if it was only elementary knowledge._

_Envy snarled his frustration. "She won't tell me, you piece of shit!"_

_Greed hid his laughter, finding it hard not to see the situation amusing. "Okay," he repeated, his voice a bit strained._

"_O_kay_," Envy mocked him in annoyance while rolling his eyes skyward. "Since I know _you_ don't have any problem going behind Dante's back, then I guess it'll be you who finds out the information for me, won't it?"_

"_Payment?"_

_Envy cocked his head to the side. "You can have whatever you want as soon as I receive the whereabouts." _

"_Oh?" This time, Greed was unable to hide his mirth. He chuckled loudly, despite Envy's murderous glare and warnings to be quiet. "You see, I have a problem with this."_

"_Do you, now?"_

"_Yeah. You see, as soon as I give you what you want, you'll back out like the pussy you are. You've done it before, and now I simply cannot trust you." His tone was playful._

"_I'll stick to my word," Envy insisted angrily._

"_Payment first, bitch."_

"_No deal."_

"_Alrighty, then." Greed clapped his palms to his knees and pushed himself up and moved to stand infront of the closed door in a most arrogant swagger. With a hand on the door knob, he sing-songed; "I guess my services are no longer needed here."_

_And at that, he put his back to Envy and was just about to depart when a rather strangled and weak voice called out to him._

"_Greed, wait."_

_Inwardly, he smirked. This was much too easy. Pushing away his excitement and sobering up, Greed looked over his shoulder to regard Envy. "I'm listening."_

_Envy collapsed tiredly onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling of his dark bedroom. "I need your help," he admitted after a moment of silence between the two._

_Greed sighed and went to sit down beside Envy, delighted that the other did not move away. "Why do you care so much?" He asked. "He probably doesn't even remember you."_

"_He'll remember me," Envy said confidently, his eyes closed. _

_It nearly occurred to Greed that it would be wrong to do anything to Envy while he was in such a trusting mood, and the thought of breaking him just a _little_ more almost stopped him._

_Almost._

_They didn't call him Greed for nothing, after all._

"_Greed?" Big, seemingly innocent eyes fluttered open, leaving him exposed to surprised pools of heliotrope. Greed was puzzled to find a hint of betrayal in them, and wondered why. "What are you doing?" His androgynous voice was shaky._

"_I'll help you," he muttered before pressing his lips to Envy's shoulder, trailing them to the crook of his neck._

"_Heh, I don't think so…" Envy said without any real conviction, propping himself up on his elbow. "Up, you- _nnnnngg_…"_

_A whimper escaped his throat as he curled in on himself. Greed supported him with a smile, one hand holding him steady while the other touched him between his legs. _

_Envy coughed, snapping his head up. "Fuck off," he managed to grind out of clenched jaws._

"_I can help you do that, too," he promised. He forcefully laid Envy on his back and got a hard fist to the head. For a minute, he did not move, allowing the throbbing to come and go quickly, soothing him somehow. Then he looked up with a shit-eating grin._

"_This is payment."_

_Then he rolled on top of the struggling Sin, all the while ducking flailing limbs and swiftly pinning thin wrists above his victim's head. _

"_You aren't gettin' it," Envy seethed._

"_But I thought you wanted your daddy, Envy?" He cooed._

"_Only so I can cut his throat!"_

"_Okay, so you can do that after you pay me."_

"_Looks like I'm doing it without you, then."_

"_Not likely," Greed was practically purring as he bit down on the hem of Envy's tank and began to pull it off with his teeth. Envy fought, knowing it was useless. Greed was stronger than him, and he was already in a bad position. _

_As the clothing came off over his head, Envy spat in Greed's face, watching in satisfaction as it ran down his cheek._

_Greed's features turned ugly as he unexpectedly forced his knee between Envy's legs, causing him to throw his head back in pain, his eyes cinched shut. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry," Greed confessed, looking down at Envy in concern. "Did I do something wrong?"_

"_Hurts… you idiot…"_

"_Right, I keep forgetting you're new at this." He mused, grinding his knee more forcefully, making the contact harder. "This will be your first time, right?"_

_His actions were not pleasurable, nor were they meant to be. He deliberately did everything to cause the one below him agony._

"_This isn't going to count," Envy assured him, squinting. "Since n-nothing is gonna happen."_

_Greed replayed his new favorite word gladly, allowing it to drip with sarcasm. "Okay." He then let his body down to rest its weight on Envy, dropping his knee. Envy shifted under the tremendous pressure threatening to break his ribs, attempting to adjust to the body on top of him. He gasped as his nipple was taken into a warm mouth._

_His wrists were released as Greed brought a hand down to toy with his other nipple, flicking it and swirling his tongue around it until they were both hard. Envy used his now-free hands to push Greed's head away roughly._

"_Off," he ordered stonily._

_Greed shrugged. "Sure." He complied willingly, getting to his feet, but as Envy went to grab for his shirt, Greed grabbed him once again by his wrist and, with inhuman strength, flung the older Sin to the other side of the room._

_Envy went soaring, his back colliding with the wall and his head making a sickening _crack _as it connected with the hard surface. Without life, he slid to the floor._

_Greed waited patiently until Envy's healing powers kicked in, mending the split on the back of his head and stopping the blood flow that dripped down his neck._

"_See? I knew you would go back on your word," Greed said when Envy stirred. _

"_Fuuuck."_

"_Oh, dear, that's right. You were the one who didn't like pain, weren't you?"_

_Without waiting for an answer, Greed stalked over to his prey and stood over him for a moment, contemplating, before crouching and taking Envy's chin in his hand and roughly jerking it up so that he could force eye contact._

"_I can take whatever you throw at me," he challenged, and spat._

"_Oh, I know you can. I just pray for your sanity."_

"_Try me."_

"_Will do."_

-

Edward shut the door soundly behind himself and kicked off his shoes before shuffling through the kitchen and down the hall. It looked as if Envy had taken off and Al had not yet returned, so the blonde made his way to his bedroom, deciding to try and catch up on some of the sleep that he had been so frequently missing, as there were many things occupying his mind that seemed only so much more important.

And now another thing had been added to his growing list of worries, and that was the fact that he had gathered the nerve to go see Greed himself in hopes of defending Envy, but the Sin still seemed to have the upper hand. Instead of bringing Envy justice, Ed felt like he had only further humiliated him, and possibly put him in even more danger that he was already in.

Greed would think that Envy told him what happened. It made perfect sense, too, he realized with a sickening shock, because there was simply no other possible way that he could have found out.

That is, unless the Alchemist knew what was going on all along; and instead of being played, he was the one doing the playing. Unless Ed had followed Envy from school that day and listened in on the conversation with the Ultimate Shield. Unless Ed had waited until Envy left so he could then see for himself where Greed was hiding out in this world that was not his.

Ed sighed as he pushed open his bedroom door and entered with no sound, almost as if he knew to be quiet when it was really only habit. The precautions were worth it in the end as he caught sight of his Homunculus guest, and he found himself smiling tiredly despite himself.

It was really a good thing, he supposed, that Envy was finally sleeping. Now Ed could see why the green haired twit faked it so often. He had kicked the blankets off in his slumber, revealing his androgynous, almost anorexic body covered in a thin sheen of cold sweat, making his ivory skin glitter.

Ed frowned, venturing a few steps closer to the bed. The way the Sin convulsed and curled in on himself wasn't right. His hand quivered slightly, as if he was trying to pull away from his imaginary attacker. Somewhere along the lines of his nightmare, the name 'Greed' spilled weakly from his lips before he rolled over onto his back, cringing.

Ed mashed his teeth _hard_. And it wasn't the fact that it was that _bastard's_ name that was mentioned and not his own – Kami, no, that wasn't it.

He gingerly sat down on the bed, all the while trying to calm himself. He would be no help to anyone if he let his anger blind him. Without hesitating, he gently laid his hand on Envy's warm forehead and kept it there for a moment, before sweeping his fingers along a graceful jaw line and then brushing back brackish stands of matted hair as the Sin shuddered and whined a little in his sleep.

What was this feeling? He had felt it when he looked after Al when he was younger after their mother died. The will to protect burned deep within him, and he felt more determined than he ever had in his life.

There was something else, too, but the blonde shied from it as soon as he sensed it. That wasn't something he was ready for.

Ed chewed on his bottom lip before whispering; "Envy." His voice cracked.

Violet eyes snapped open in a terrified surprise, long lashes wet with tears.

-

Dante was expecting me. She was seated at the head of the creaky old wood table with her fingers interlocked and an unimpressed, dead-pan expression on her fair face.

"Dante," I say, slamming the door shut behind me. "Find someone else."

She doesn't answer me. She doesn't even move. She just regards me seriously, her stare boring holes into my head.

"You do whatever you need to do…" I carry on, my confidence slipping. "But I won't be the one to kill him." I stop to chew my lip. "He trusts me."

"Yes," Dante says in a flat tone, speaking for the first time. "I do believe that earning his was a part of the plan. Now why can you not finish it?"

"I…" _I don't know._

Dante flicks her short hair over her shoulder, making it obvious that she does not enjoy having her time wasted. "Then why, pray tell, are you here?"

She was waiting for me to tell her 'no,' I know it. Somewhere over her shoulder something gleams in the darkness of the shadows that catches my eye and I become momentarily distracted as I get the feeling that I am being watched.

Angry red orbs glare, displaying great hatred. In a flash, they're gone, just as fast as they had appeared. I'm snapped from my reverie as Dante pushes her chair back and stands up, sighing in exasperation.

"Envy," she addresses me sternly. "If you find yourself incapable of following your orders then I'm afraid that I'm going to have to punish you."

I can't reply. Fear rockets through me like lightening, and I keep asking myself '_what the hell am I doing?_'

Dante closes her eyes after a few moments. "Envy," she breathes impatiently. Then she reaches down the neck of her dress and pulls a small photo out and holds it up so that I can see it. It's tiny and in black and white, but I recognize it instantly.

"How'd you get that?" I demand suddenly, finding my voice.

She laughs politely. "You forget your place, dear one," she tells me, her voice coated in fake affection. "I didn't know you still had this after all these years."

I lunge at her, pissed by her condescending words. I try to snatch the little picture from her fingers, but she evades me easily, ducking from my reach tactfully. I growl.

"That was a gift. You gave it to me, so its mine!"

She looks unimpressed. "You mean you stole it."

"Fuck!" I scream in agitation.

"Don't be selfish, Envy," she scolds. "And what have I told you about that language? Let's just take a look…"

"Give it back!"

"Now…" She murmured in an almost hypnotized tone as she stared at the photograph, almost as if she was remembering far away memories. "I thought you hated your father. Why would you carry around a reminder of him?"

"Fuck you!" I cry, and she smiles faintly, feeding off my energy. "He's not my father!"

Dante blinks at my innocently. "Just as I am not your mother?"

I feel so much rage at that moment that I want to throw up. My body quakes and my fingers curl into fists. I'm hot with emotion I wheel around and smash my fist into the wall covered in spider webs.

"Go back," she tells me softly, and I stare blearily at the picture in her grasp. A very young Hohenheim and herself are posing stony-faced, a small child with wavy hair much like his father's cradled to Dante's chest. Big, innocent eyes stare back at me and I bite my tongue to stop from crying out as painful childhood memories revisit me.

Greed could do nothing to make me feel as defeated as Dante does as she lights the little memoir on fire. The hungry orange flames feed on my only possession and in no time at all, it's gone.

"Go back and do what's right."

She sounds almost as solemn as I feel.

And I listen to her. After all, she's my mom.

-


End file.
